


Détection

by Tiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiya/pseuds/Tiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a un piège dans ce texte, saurez-vous le détecter ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts), [Alake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/gifts).



Il y a certaines choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas.

La vatroushka de Camus par exemple. La vatroushka, c'est une pâtisserie russe aux œufs, au fromage blanc bien épais et aux raisins secs, que Camus se targue de préparer à la perfection [1]. Une vatroushka ratée, ça vous bousille les relations de la garde rapprochée d'Athéna pour un mois. Arrive après ça une phase longue et douloureuse d'âpres discussions diplomatiques, pour convaincre Camus que non, sa vatroushka n'était pas ratée mais bien entendu excellente, qu'il y a des hauts et des bas en cuisine, et à la réflexion bien plus de hauts que de bas vu le regard que Milo vient de lancer à son égard.

Qu'est ce qu'ils sont chiants ces deux là. Et pourquoi ce type demande l'avis des gens sur sa bouffe ? Et pourquoi l'autre le laisse faire, si c'est pour leur taper sur les doigts s'ils ne caressent pas l'ego de l'amour de sa vie dans le sens du poil… On le sait, qu'elle est certifiée la bouffe française. Pour ce qu'il en sait lui de toute façon… Et puis Camus détecte le mensonge comme un radar américain détecte des rockets communistes pointées vers la Floride.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une vatroushka qui l'avait mené dans cette situation… Non pas inconfortable, assez burlesque plutôt… Et particulièrement singulière.

De tout temps, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne en tout cas, la boisson alcoolisée a toujours été interdite à Aphrodite. C'était une des autres choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisantait pas. Aphrodite beurré, c'était une grosse part de douceur et de diplomatie perdue au sein de leur petit groupe de brutes. Et celle-ci était toute requise face à une vatroushka.

Le problème –encore un- c'était qu'Aphrodite détectait l'alcool comme un chien de chasseur déterre le cerf, le chevreuil, le sanglier, le renard, le lièvre ou le lapin. Une vraie plaie, il fallait le surveiller constamment. Ça l'attirait irrémédiablement, et il ne se souvenait de rien le lendemain. Pas d'assez de choses pour ne pas recommencer en tout cas.

Et chez Camus, il n'y avait pas que la vatrouchka. Il y avait de la _Stolichnaya_ , de la _Moskovskaya_ , de la _Russian Standard_ , de la _Kristall_ et de la _Ladoga_. Et quand Aphrodite était tombé dessus... D'après ses propres dires alcoolisés, il s'était écrié que c'était la caverne d'Ali Baba au rhum. Pas d' _Absolut_ , au grand désespoir du présent pochetronné, mais qu'importe. Il fallait toutes les goûter, par acquis de conscience.

Bon dieu… Il aurait du comprendre, quand Aphrodite avait parlé de jouer au freesbee avec les assiettes de Camus et s'il te plait reste avec moi, on est bien dans la salle de bain, le carrelage froid du sol dans mon dos est un vrai délice…

Oui, il aurait peut-être du se poser des questions à cet instant.

Mais un autre sujet, de la même… nature, ou s'en rapprochant, lui taraudait l'esprit. Une histoire bête, mais qui avait eu son importance à cet instant précis. Puisqu'il n'avait pas surveillé Aphrodite, qui achevant sa dégustation poussée, s'était rassis à la table, avait critiqué la vatroushka, etc.

Avant d'aller chez Camus, lui et Aphrodite s'étaient retrouvés pour prendre un petit apéro de mise en condition chez Shura. Faut dire qu'ils étaient un peu devenus inséparables malgré leurs différences : l'un qui se révélait être une dangereuse nymphomane à ses heures, et l'autre qui se la jouait grand justicier, mais glissait parfois des trucs tellement… Tellement détectables, même par une grand-mère catholique et sourde. Venant d'Aphrodite, ça ne l'avait pas surpris outre mesure, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les trois, il était le premier à faire des allusions tordues, et à proposer d'aller se mettre au lit pour profiter de ce que la nature, généreuse, leur avait offert.

Amen.

Mais Shura ? C'était moins fréquent que dans le babillage presque incessant du Suédois, mais tout de même. Au début ça le faisait marrer. Au bout d'un moment c'était devenu suspect. A l'heure qu'il était, il se demandait sérieusement si Shura ne lui faisait pas des avances. Peut être de la paranoïa, peut être que Shura avait juste changé de bord sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… Et quand il avait essayé d'en parler avec Aphrodite, d'avoir son opinion, il aurait mieux fait de se casser les deux jambes. Celui-ci avait répondu avec un sourire entendu, ce sourire agaçant qui lui donnait envie de lui coller une mandale.

Ils avaient donc trinqué, lui et Shura à la pinte, et Dite au jus d'orange malgré ses vaines et innombrables protestations. Et de lancer au moment crucial du choc entre les verres :

\- Daaaaaans les yeux !

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ouais ok, dans les yeux. Et puis Shura avait tapé son verre sur la table.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Coutume espagnole. Si tu le fais pas c'est la merde sexuelle, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et de siroter tranquillement sa bière. En le fixant DROIT dans les yeux. Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

Réflexe humain certes, mais très rageant, comme un aveu d'incertitude, il avait cogné le bas de sa pinte sur la table comme Shura l'avait fait, et s'était mis a boire, en se filant des baffes mentales. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une foutue coutume espagnole pour s'assurer qu'il était un dieu au pieu. Et dans d'autres lieux ou domaines d'ailleurs. Le visage à moitié caché par sa bière, l'espanche lui avait adressé un petit sourire goguenard, mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait lui-même répondu par un regard assassin, juste avant qu'Aphrodite ne jaillisse entre eux, en martelant « keskiya keskiya keskiyaaaa ? » d'une voix enfantine agaçante. Ça lui donnait envie de lui tapoter le crâne en ébouriffant ses boucles bleues pour le contenter, il le faisait souvent, ça faisait plaisir à la Poiscaille.

Et puis, pleins de courage, ils étaient allés chez Camus.

Tain, cette histoire était censée être courte ! Bonsoir, discussions à la con sur les crocus qui vont sûrement faire de beaux bourgeons cette année, à table, repas, Dite qui complimente la vatrouchka et on rentre se pieuter !

Mais il avait fallu que ce con de Suédois s'introduise dans la chambre du couple qui recevait. Et qu'il se mette a fouiller pour « prouver sa théorie comme quoi les signes féminins ont des sextoys et les signes masculins non ». Shura lui avait souvent rétorqué qu'Aldébaran régentait le signe du Taureau qui était un signe féminin, mais Aphrodite lui répondait toujours avec un sourire entendu, ce sourire agaçant qui lui donnait envie de lui coller une mandale.

Lui aussi régnait sur un signe soit disant féminin ! Et il n'avait pas de sextoys ! Pareil pour Shura, et… à prioris, il avait raison pour les sextoys aussi.

De toute façon, le moment ou Dite lui en avait reparlé, c'était le moment ou il l'avait trouvé assis en tailleur devant le buffet de la chambre du petit couple, à un stade d'alcoolémie déjà avancé.

\- Putain Dite, putaaaaain… Viens dans la salle de bain bordel.

Mais remettre Aphrodite sur ses pieds ne fut pas une aussi *mince* affaire qu'il n'y paraissait. Un peu comme Aphrodite lui-même en somme. Dieux, heureusement qu'il n'avait fait que penser cette remarque.

\- Atteeeeeeends ! Regarde là, les assiettes ! J'ai envie de jouer au freesbee avec, en déco c'est moche mais ça doit voler trop bien ces trucs là !

\- C'est mort Dite, c'est complètement mort. Allez ferme là et viens avec moi.

\- J'peux paaaas… Je marcherai pas droit…

Même si son sourire s'apparentait plus à un rictus qu'autre chose, il souriait, pour Aphrodite et Shura. Et là, Aphrodite le faisait sourire.

\- C'est le premier pas qui compte, espèce de gonzesse.

\- T'as jamais vérifié gros nul, c'est toi qu'a pas d'c-

\- Tain elle est où leur salle de bain ?

\- Nrrrh…

Aphrodite avait poussé une porte, qui par magie se révélait être celle de la salle de bain. L'intuition féminine…

\- Assied toi là. Purée, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi.

\- C'est NOUS qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi, t'es plus bouché que, que… Rah c'est tellement vulgaire que je le dirais pas !

C'est cela. Les propos d'un alcoolo.  
Alcoolo qui ne pouvait apparemment pas tenir en position assise, et rampait a présent à ses pieds, en tapant sur le carrelage.

\- Mais le verre du sexe ! Tu comprends rien ! Un coup sur la table !

Et là c'était revenu d'un coup. L'apéro, Shura, la coutume espagnole à la mord moi le nœud. Pourquoi il lui disait ça, le seul Suédois à pas tenir l'Absolut ? Y'avait un sens caché ? Non. Ridicule. Absurde. Juste invraisemblable. Il était torché, il ne pouvait *pas* faire de sens caché.

Mais quand même.

\- Rah le carrelage froid comme ça, ça me fait hip frissonner de partout, allez je te donne une nouvelle chance de pouvoir faire des folies de ton corps avec moi, et puis après on redescendra pour continuer hein…

\- Ouais ok c'est ça, mais qu'est ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ?

\- Le carrelage dans mon dos c'est agréable mais si j'reste comme ça, j'vais vomir…

D'une patience rare ce soir là, il redressa Aphrodite, et continua :

\- Non, avant le carrelage Dite.

\- Le freesbee ?

\- Non après, et n'en profite pas pour te frotter contre moi.

\- Nananère, le carrelage alors ?

\- Putain Dite, avant !

\- Les nrrrh… Les sextoys ?

\- Diteeeee…

\- Tu saoules, je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis ! Tu crois qu'chuis en état d'avoir une discussion chronologique ?

\- Shura bordel, Shura ! Tu parlais de Shura !

\- J'ai jamais parlé de Shu… Haaaan. Tu le préfères à moi.

\- Dite, pas maintenant.

\- Non mais j'ai compris. J'ai très bien compris. A choisir au pieu, c'est lui que tu mettrais dans le tien hein ? Mais je saisis parfaitement l'allusion, n'ajoute rien !

Il tremblait pour trouver la patience de ne pas lui coller une mandale. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et la main qu'il avait crispée sur son visage menaçait de lui auto-arracher les yeux, plutôt que de faire subir ce sort aux iris couleur de lagon d'ordinaire si lucides. Au temps pour lui, il faudrait faire avec l'alcool qui les voilait…

Ou pas.

\- Aphrodite ? Tu es là ?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier le Scorpion pour son intervention, ou le maudire de ne pas savoir planquer ses bouteilles et ses objets sexuels fantaisistes.

\- Ouaiiiis, et en charmante compagnie si tu veux tout savoir !

\- Non purée, faites pas ça dans ma salle de bain…

\- C'est bon Milo, on sort.

Mais d'abord, faire tenir Dite droit. Plus facile a dire qu'a faire. Ouais.  
Bon ben il allait s'appuyer sur lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était saoulant… Et l'autre Grec qui se mettait à le renifler.

\- Il a bu ?

\- Allez Milo, me regarde pas comme ça, la prochaine fois met un cadenas, pigé ?

Ça le ravissait pas plus que ça de connaître à l'avance le déroulement de la fin de soirée ainsi que celui du prochain mois, à quelques détails près.

Suivis de Milo grommelant dans sa barbe, ils regagnèrent la salle à manger, et avec un regard foudroyant à Shura, qui pourtant devait bien être le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans cette situation, il fit se rassoir Aphrodite, qui parlait tout seul.

Arriva ce qui devait arriver. La vatroushka. Le cauchemar aux œufs et au fromage blanc.

\- Beuaaaaarrrrh !

Il fut tenté de faire ravaler à Aphrodite sans douceur et par n'importe quel orifice la bouchée qu'il venait de recracher. Mais ça aurait paru suspect. Et ça ne rentrait pas encore dans le panel des comportements à adopter en société civilisée. Bientôt ça rentrerait dedans. Nécessité de survie en milieu hostile.

Et après maintes insultes, verres balancés, assiettes envolées (« Putain Aphrodite ! »), tout le monde s'était fait mettre à la porte à coup de pied franchouillard aux fesses, excepté Scorpion chéri qui allait devoir faire avec l'humeur exécrable de son cher et tendre. La vie de couple n'a pas que des avantages. (Hahaha.).

Sauf que le Verseau, dans son immense fourberie, et parce qu'il avait probablement décidé d'emmerder Dite jusqu'au bout pour son outrage à vatroushka, les avait tous foutus dehors coté inférieur au Verseau. Et sous le temple du Verseau, il y avait les temples de tout le monde, rapidement dispersé après cette mésaventure, sauf celui d'Aphrodite.

\- Allez Dite, viens, tu vas dormir chez moi ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Trop nan, c'est trop juste trop mort ! C'est trop loin !

\- Je te porte si tu veux.

\- Nan.

\- Dite.

\- Va te faire mettre par SHURA !

\- Bordel Aphrodite, je t'assomme si tu continues à me courir sur le…

Et là le casque bleu espagnol intervint, parce qu'Aphrodite venait d'ouvrir la bouche et sortir les griffes, pour manifestement continuer à lui courir sur le haricot.

\- Venez chez moi.

\- Shura, je peux rentrer chez moi, mon temple est en bas et je marche droit, MOI !

\- Non ! Tu restes avec Shura et moi !

\- Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? Surtout que tu viens de me taper sur le système avec tes histoires !

\- Shura !

\- Ouais ouais… S'il te plait, pour Aph, il serait content que tu viennes passer la fin de la soirée-

\- La nuit !

\- La nuit chez moi…

\- Il est peut être bourré mais il peut encore s'exprimer tout seul !

\- Shura est gentil, il sait ce que j'aime, hein tu sais ce que j'aime…

Et là une vision oh combien troublante, impensable, voire dimensionnellement intruse ici, et c'était un euphémisme... Cette vision invraisemblable se déroula devant ses yeux ébahis. Dite venait de se pendre au cou de Shura, lui embrassant _sensuellement_ la nuque, les contours de la mâchoire, la joue, le lobe de l'oreille… Et l'Espanche restait parfaitement impassible, et continuait de lui causer ?!

\- Franchement, ça te coûte quoi ? Et regarde ce qu'il me fait là, tu imagines si tu pars ce qui pourrait se passer ? Et puis il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'il se mette à faire un mauvais délire…

Il soupira lourdement.

Bah après tout. Pourquoi pas. Si ça lui permettait d'empêcher Dite de passer la nuit à pleurer… De passer un peu plus de temps avec Shura…

…

Pour élucider cette foutue histoire de coutume espagnole !

Et c'est donc comme ÇA qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le salon de l'autre méditerranéen, assis à coté de lui sur son sofa, Aphrodite alangui à ses pieds avec la tête sur ses genoux. Et un silence bien lourd s'était installé, seulement troublé par le film « passionnant » qui défilait sur l'écran plasma, Shura sirotant tranquillement une nouvelle bière, Aphrodite dodelinant de la tête en gloussant, et peut-être aussi le grincement de ses dents, soulignant l'inconfort qu'il ressentait dans une telle situation.

Ça ne semblait destiné qu'à s'aggraver.

\- Y'a pas un truc plus intéressant là ? Shushu t'as le câble quand même, y'a plus intéressant que ce pauvre soap !

\- Eh bien… A cette heure ci, c'est pas la diversité qui va nous étouffer. A part les émissions de chasse et pêche, et…

\- … Les pornos ! Je veux regarder un porno !

Shura tourna la tête vers lui, limite blasé.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

\- C'est une blague j'espère ?

\- Wahaha t'as jamais regardé de porno ou quoi ?

\- Dite, la ferme.

\- Me dis pas que j'ai raison.

\- J'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi dans cet état, mais j'ai du voir plus de porno que toi tu n'as du tirer ton coup.

\- Et ça veut dire *quoi* ça ?!

Il chopa la télécommande pour zapper en faisant semblant d'être absorbé par le défilement des chaînes.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'Aphrodite venait de se… Putain, de se réfugier dans les bras de Shura ? Qui lui jetait un regard noir, genre « pourquoi tu le rends malheureux, regarde il est tout vulnérable ».

Erk.

\- Vous me faites chier. Je sais pas ce qui me retient d'exploser ton écran avec la télécommande.

\- Quatre cent cinquante.

Quand Shura eut dit ça, Aphrodite avait relevé la tête, l'air parfaitement ravi.

\- Oh merci !

\- Ou quatre cent cinquante six, c'est toi qui choisit Aph.

\- Ben moi ce serait plutôt trente sept, pour se mettre dans l'ambiance tu vois…

Ça l'énervait prodigieusement de voir la complicité clichée de roman à l'eau de rose qu'entretenaient Shura et Aphrodite. C'était quoi ces chiffres à la con d'abord ?

Et puis ça le rendait même malade, depuis quand ils étaient devenus aussi… tactiles ? A la rigueur Shura, qui était Espagnol, c'était la chaleur méditerranéenne, mais Dite c'était quoi ? Les saunas suédois ?

…

Et la vision de Shura et Aphrodite dans un sauna suédois n'était due qu'à la fatigue et les amalgames stupides de son esprit. Putain ! Ça le foutait encore plus en rogne de penser un truc pareil !

\- Ça vous arrive souvent de parler en codes comme ça ?

\- Olalaaaa… Tu fais ta tête de contrarié là.

\- Aph habite à un temple de chez moi, alors il passe pour regarder le câble de temps en temps... Tu n'as pas à être jal…

\- Les numéros ce sont les chaînes ! Le coupa Aphrodite, quatre cent cinquante c'est XXL, quatre cent cinquante deux Dorcel TV, quatre cent cinquante six, XXX Extrême…

\- Tu connais ses chaînes de porno par cœur ?

Ola. C'était une pointe de grincement dans sa voix là ?  
Mais il n'était pas complètement idiot non plus. Aphrodite qui connaît les chaînes de porno de Shura par cœur égale Aphrodite et Shura plantés devant des pornos un bon nombre de fois. Les nombres, c'était pas le truc de Dite. Alors pour qu'il les retienne…

En parlant du Suédois, il venait de se glisser sur ses genoux à lui, en lui caressant la nuque et les bras, avec un air très concerné.

\- Mon tout beau… Il faut te détendre un peu, et dans tous les sens du terme… Met la trente sept.

\- C'est quoi la trente sept ?

Mais il avait déjà appuyé sur le trois et le sept, son ego de mâle alpha caressé dans le sens du poil par un Aphrodite assez en forme…  
Seulement, ne pas être averti qu'il allait tomber nez a nez avec des pectoraux luisants de… De substances pas toutes identifiées ou identifiables, en haute définition sur un écran dix-sept pouces… Ça froissait sa virilité. Enfin il était persuadé que ça *devait* froisser sa virilité.

Ouais.

Ces halètements rauques froissaient sa virilité. Le bruit mat de la chair butant contre la chair froissait sa virilité. Les caresses sur la peau bronzée avec un bruit de soie froissaient sa virilité. Même le son était en HD ou quoi ?  
Les râles froissaient sa virilité, les hanches étroites froissaient sa virilité, les formes anguleuses froissaient sa virilité. Les muscles bandés dans l'effort, les sexes dressés qui pénétraient encore et encore des fourreaux brûlants, les ventres crispés qui se contractaient de jouissance, tout ça faisait plus que froisser sa virilité.

\- Tu bandes.

\- Hein ?

Il cligna des yeux en reprenant pied dans la réalité qu'il avait un peu quittée, et baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe qui déformait douloureusement son jean.

\- C'est moi qui te fait cet effet dis ?

Aphrodite était toujours assis sur lui, même glué à lui, et ça ne changeait pas de l'habitude pourtant…

\- C'est ma gaule du soir, laisse tomber.

\- Ta gaule du soir ? Je peux me rendre utile ?

\- Dite, retire ta main.

\- Naaan.

\- Shura, ça te dérangerait de faire quelque chose ?

Shura fit quelque chose. Il se leva, passa derrière le sofa, et plaqua ses grandes mains puissantes sur les épaules musculeuses de celui qui venait de l'invectiver, entravant ses mouvements, et adressant un signe de tête au Suédois.

\- Vas-y Aph. Il est à toi.

\- _Underbar_ ! Merci Shura !

Aphrodite glissa de ses genoux pour venir se couler entre ses jambes. Oh non. Oh nononon. C'était quoi ce faux plan ?

\- Dite, je te jure, si tu approches tes mains de…

Déboutonnage du pantalon par les longs doigts fins et –il l'a toujours suspecté- manucurés.

\- Dite putain, je te jure que si tu fais ça…

Dite n'en a rien a foutre de ce qu'il peut dire, Dite plonge sa main dans son pantalon et amène son sexe dur à l'air libre. Et malgré toutes ces menaces, cette libération lui arrache, un infime soupir, et un relâchement de tous ses membres, de tout son être.

C'est pas possible, il ne va pas faire ça…

Pourtant, plus aucun avertissement ne sort de sa bouche, il est soudain détendu, et surtout il se trouve complètement hypnotisé par la vision d'Aphrodite qui… Commence à jouer.

Ça froisse sa virilité tellement c'est bon. C'est une torture délicieuse, il fait monter et descendre sa main le long de son sexe qui sous la caresse, durcit encore. Oui c'est possible, et il se demande vaguement, l'espace d'une seconde futile, s'il peut durcir d'avantage.

La bouche du Suédois se la joue timide, mais se dévergonde trop vite pour que sa pudeur première soit bien crédible. Et elle s'y connaît cette délicieuse bouche. Voir les lèvres gourmandes et roses engloutir son sexe aussi loin… Bon sang, il doit choisir entre regarder et jouir en un temps record (pour lui), ou rejeter la tête en arrière, les yeux clos pour déguster les sensations et… Ne pas voir venir une bouche virile se pencher sur lui, s'écraser sur la sienne, lui donner un baiser plein de fougue et d'audace, lui mordre un peu la lèvre, lui sucer la langue, le laisser savourer le goût prononcé de son souffle, l'odeur mâle de sa peau… En clair, le rendre dingue et affamé.

Un premier orgasme emporta la majeure partie de sa capacité à faire montre de raisonnement logique et de sang froid. Après, il ne se souvient pas exactement comment, il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de Shura, accompagné de ce dernier et d'Aphrodite, dont l'état d'ébriété semblait s'être bien amoindri. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à s'attarder sur ce genre de détails à cet instant. Dans la pénombre moite et feutrée où tous les sons résonnaient plus fort, il n'avait de conscience que pour déboutonner rapidement la chemise de Shura, pendant qu'Aphrodite lui enlevait son propre t-shirt, et dans son dos l'enlaçait pour lui embrasser la nuque et l'épaule, comme il le faisait à l'Espagnol un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça, et pourtant ses mains n'hésitaient pas, et trouvaient les chemins des muscles déliés sous la peau sombre, pendant que d'autres plus pâles achevaient de le déshabiller, tout en caressant ses abdominaux contractés. Les deux autres savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient.

Rapidement, ces deux là s'affairent ensemble. Mais lui n'a pas la sensation d'être mis à l'écart. Ils lui montrent ce qu'ils font, l'incitent à faire la même chose… A se donner du plaisir tout en préparant le Suédois, rapidement investi par le corps de Shura. Il prend Aphrodite étendu dans les draps, et l'acte commence alors à se dérouler lentement sous ses yeux.

Des reins sombres qui se creusent pour rencontrer ceux d'Aphrodite, la chair agrippée, les mains, les lèvres, le corps tendu vers l'autre, les mains les lèvres et le corps joints à l'autre, brillant de sueur, un mouvement langoureux et ondulant animant la scène qui le fascine au plus haut point… Et c'est au moment ou il prend vaguement conscience de ne pas en faire partie, que Shura s'arrête doucement et l'attire près d'eux en tendant la main vers lui, après avoir redressé Aphrodite en position assise, son autre bras solidement enroulé autour de sa taille fine et cambrés qui l'accueille avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il voudrait tellement… S'y loger, rejoindre Shura dans l'étroit fourreau. Sentir leurs membres pressés l'un contre l'autre à l'intérieur de cette chaleur moite, le resserrement à mi chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir insupportable.

Aphrodite, d'abord appuyé en arrière, haletant, enroule ses bras autour du cou de Shura, afin d'y prendre appui pour replier ses jambes jusque là enroulées autour de la taille ambrée, se mettre à genoux sur lui sans le déloger…

Et lui offrir à lui un meilleur accès à son corps renfermant des trésors auxquels il n'a pour l'instant accès qu'en fantasme.

\- Allez, viens.

Il esquisse un bref rictus affamé avant d'afficher un air très concentré. A genoux derrière le Suédois, il saisit ses deux dunes blanches à pleines mains pour les écarter lentement, et se présenter à l'entrée de son corps. Et il se mord la lèvre pour s'astreindre à la lenteur, mais de toute façon, une telle étroitesse ne lui permet pas encore de mouvements trop brusques. Alors lentement, il savoure chaque centimètre de son sexe peu à peu avalé par le corps du Suédois, que Shura caresse sans relâche, embrasse doucement dans le cou, sur le visage, pour qu'il reste détendu et offert.

Il n'investit pas le corps d'Aphrodite sans mal, et doit faire de longues pauses pour lui donner le temps de s'habituer, ne surtout pas le blesser, et joint ses caresses et ses baisers à ceux de Shura, comme pour le remercier. Il n'a plus vraiment conscience de ses actes, il ne fait qu'agir comme son instinct le lui souffle. Pour l'instant il se maîtrise encore, mais il ne pense qu'a sa pénétration, tellement longue, et pourtant Aphrodite et Shura sont si patients…

Et sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, il a réussi a investir complètement le corps de Dite aux cotés de Shura, et en laissant glisser ses mains des fesses aux cuisses du Suédois, il lui semble reprendre pied dans la réalité. Et réaliser deux trois choses.

\- Connard d'Espanche, tu m'as laissé la place la plus difficile.

Aphrodite laissa échapper un rire entre deux respirations un peu saccadées, s'appuyant légèrement en arrière, contre son torse. Il faisait indéniablement des efforts pour rester décontracté, et son visage proche du sien, il sentit l'odeur salée de perles de douleur fraîchement versées. Le faire remarquer aurait été une terrible erreur stratégique. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître, Dite n'aimait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur lui. Alors à la place, il profita de ce cou de nacre offert pour l'inonder de baisers, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner son visage vers le sien, et lui lécher les lèvres en réclamant leur accès.

Shura, qui n'avait pas relevé sa remarque, profita aussi de la position d'Aphrodite pour retracer les lignes de son torse couvert de sueur, et l'inciter a déplier ses jambes à nouveau, ce qu'il était visiblement récalcitrant à faire.

\- Nnnh !...

\- Aph, ce serait plus confortable pour toi, et plus pratique pour nous.  
Aphrodite échappa à sa bouche, le souffle encore plus court, pour marmonner :

\- Vous allez devoir me porter.

\- Et ?

C'avait été à son tour de répondre, comme quoi il s'investissait de plus en plus, sans encore vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Pas le moment.

\- Allez Dite… J'adorerais tenir tes jambes en l'air, tes cuisses écartées pour mieux nous accueillir…

Il sentit Aphrodite frissonner presque violemment contre lui en entendant ses mots. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Mais il n'avait même pas le temps ni l'occasion de revenir en arrière pour analyser ses propres actes. Le jeune homme à la chevelure ondoyante prenait tant bien que mal appui sur lui, étant donné leur position, pour détendre ses jambes, et ce fut comme un appel implacable à la caresse, ses mains glissant à présent le long de ces muscles, fraîchement déliés sous la peau d'albâtre. Shura passa ses bras puissants sous les cuisses du Suédois, et le souleva légèrement, pour qu'ils puissent se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, lui et l'Espanche, à qui il arrivait d'avoir de bonnes idées.

Et ce n'était pas désagréable. L'entremêlement de leurs cuisses, crispées par l'effort, sous le corps de Dite, avait quelque chose de brut de décoffrage, animal et sexuel. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui jusqu'à cet instant. Et ça pouvait certainement progresser un peu plus encore.

\- Viens là, rital de mes deux…

Shura avait dû lire dans ses pensées. D'autorité, ce bouffeur de paella lui plaqua sa main de nouveau libre à l'arrière du crâne, et attira son visage vers le sien pour les unir au dessus de l'épaule d'Aphrodite, et le laisser s'émerveiller une nouvelle fois de ses foutus talents en matière de baiser. Les baisers de Shura… Bordel, ça devrait pas être permis d'embrasser comme ça ! C'est un monopole qui lui revenait de droit !

\- C'est quand vous voulez…

Nh ?

Shura devait avoir compris car il libéra doucement ses lèvres, et caressa des siennes l'épaule du bougon.

\- Dite. Me dit pas que tu fais la gueule.

\- Ce serait malvenu vu ma position. Crabe à la con.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule sanction possible. Un mouvement de hanches sec, qui même s'il n'avait que très peu d'ampleur, arracha un hoquet à l'insolent, et un grognement à Shura.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça, Dite. De si vilains mots, dans une bouche si voluptueuse, si savoureuse…

Il faisait le malin, mais évoquer la fellation d'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée n'arrangeait rien à son état. Ses mains agrippaient les hanches du Suédois comme des serres, et se resserraient de plus en plus.

Ce coup de reins fut un déclencheur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il réussirait à contenir encore longtemps la fougue bestiale qui grondait en lui, ne demandant qu'à se déchaîner. Shura empoigna les cuisses d'Aphrodite avec une vitesse autoritaire, et comme s'ils avaient la même volonté, il l'empoigna lui aussi sous les fesses pour le soulever, et le laisser retomber d'un même mouvement.

Dieux… Il laissa échapper un sifflement d'extase, et puis un autre, et encore. De toute façon, au milieu des gémissements de Dite et des halètements rauques de Shura, il était celui qui « s'exprimait » le moins. Ce n'était pas parti pour durer, mais pour l'instant… Pour l'instant il ne pensait qu'à faire aller et venir d'un mouvement uniforme à celui de Shura l'étroit écrin autour de leurs hampes de chair appelant cette entrave, cette pression chaude et mouvante, changeante, vivante.

Un mouvement bien placé entre deux va et viens, et lui et l'Espagnol se retrouvèrent assis chacun sur la cuisse de l'autre. L'espace entre eux ne laissait plus de place qu'à Dite, qui semblait apprécier cette promiscuité nouvelle et renforcée.

Il entendit Shura susurrer à l'oreille du Poissons :

\- Tu es prêt ?

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci se cambra en arrière en plongeant ses mains dans sa chevelure turquoise emmêlée.  
Ça devait être un signal, car brutalement, Shura se mit à donner un sérieux coup de main à la pesanteur, pressant le corps d'Aphrodite jusqu'à la garde de leurs deux sexes, ses mains posées sur le corps du Suédois, appuyant dans ce creux si particulier et agréable de l'anatomie humaine qui joint la cuisse à la hanche.

En ondulant des reins, et avec cette pression de Shura, le mouvement s'initiait de lui-même. De une, ça caressait son excitation de manière très agréable, de pouvoir enfin bouger librement ses hanches pour pénétrer Dite, et de deux il pouvait passer plus de temps à caresser d'une main le ventre et la gorge de ce dernier, lui embrasser l'épaule pour le laisser libre de crier tout son saoul, et de l'autre palper chaque muscle du torse de Shura, avec une avidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Et les cris d'Aphrodite étaient autant de coups de fouet sur son excitation. Bon sang… Shura venait encore d'accélérer le mouvement ou quoi ? Comme dans un réflexe, sa main se referma sur le sexe esseulé d'Aphrodite, pour le caresser à un rythme soutenu, plus rapide que leur pénétration. Et celui-ci semblait soudain déterminé à calquer ce rythme de caresse à celui où il s'empalait sur eux.

Un instant, il eut peur que le Poissons, un peu trop enflammé, et pas assez préoccupé de sa personne, ne se blesse au profit du plaisir. Mais le bref aperçu qu'il eu de son visage ne lui dévoilait qu'un ravissement total, et une extase se rapprochant de plus en plus. Il se pencha en avant, pour appuyer son front pâle sur l'épaule de Shura, et essayer de ralentir le rythme, en vain.

C'est ce moment que choisit Shura pour souder ses lèvres aux siennes et ne plus les lâcher, à peine pour prendre une respiration, et réinvestir sa bouche pour la dévorer avec cette maîtrise affolante.

Il allait bientôt jouir, il le savait. Ce baiser allait le plonger dans l'abîme d'une extase sans fin, dans quelques secondes à peine. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus, l'orgasme montait brutalement comme l'éruption d'un volcan, mais ce ne fut que l'addition du baiser féroce de Shura mêlé aux contractions du corps de Dite en train de jouir qui vinrent à bout de sa résistance légendaire. Il expulsa sa propre jouissance hors de son corps avec une force qu'il n'avait probablement jamais connue. Encore agrippé à Aphrodite, il sentit Shura jouir à son tour. Il sentit leurs semences mêlées glisser le long de leurs sexes, il sentit les lèvres de l'espagnol caresser une dernière fois les siennes, et il entendit Shura dire doucement, comme dans le brouillard :

\- Angelo…

~ Tou bi continioude ? ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas lire cette suite, Détection premier du nom se suffit tout à fait à lui-même !  
> Mais voilà, un plus grand scénario m'est venu en tête, et j'ai eu envie de m'y atteler. Ce ne sera peut-être pas tout le temps aussi comique que le premier one-shot, mais je m'emploie à garder la teneur amusante de Détection ^^  
> Je me suis aussi mise au défi de garder le style du POV, en changeant de personnage à chaque chapitre ! Celui-ci sera vu par Aphrodite.  
> Enfin, je ne parle pas un mot d'italien, alors je prends toutes les corrections à ce sujet !

Aphrodite laissait l’eau de sa douche couler, bien qu’il ait eu fini ses ablutions depuis un petit moment. Les mains mollement posées sur le carrelage devant lui, sa tête ployait dans le vide entre ses deux bras, comme si le jet tiède l’y enfonçait. Ses yeux étaient légèrement clos pour se protéger des filets d’eau qui voulaient s’y faufiler.

Comment était-il arrivé dans sa salle de bain ? Le trajet depuis le Xe temple s’était déroulé comme dans un mauvais songe. Et n’était-ce pas une très vilaine erreur d’avoir pris la fuite ? Pour sa défense, la douleur raide dans ses reins ne l’avait pas aidé à réfléchir. Tantôt souvenir brûlant d’une nuit mouvementée, tantôt rappel pénible qu’il s’était engagé sur une voie, sans avoir vérifié qu’il en gérait tous les aspects émotionnels. Et là il était bien fixé : il ne gérait *rien* (youpi tralala).

Il y a encore quelques années, il prévoyait tout comme un maniaque. Se demandait si ses amis l’appréciaient vraiment, s’il n’était pas le boulet qu’on traîne par habitude, s’ils ne médisaient pas dans son dos, s’il avait bien sa place entre le Cancer et le Capricorne, et insérez ici en boucle d’autres insanités du même genre. Néanmoins, le Suédois avait dépassé depuis belle lurette ces questionnements stériles. De une parce qu’il savait qu’Angelo n’aimait pas s’attarder sur ces considérations de femmelettes, dixit l’intéressé. De deux parce que ces atermoiements post-adolescence ne sauraient venir à bout d’une amitié solide fondée sur de nombreuses années de vie et d’expériences communes. Il ne savait même plus quand il avait arrêté d’essayer de tout prévoir avec ces deux là mais il se fiait entièrement à eux, et estimait que la réciproque était de mise. C’était bien le problème d’ailleurs. Shura et Angelo lui avaient fait confiance sur ce coup là. 

Comme s’il était la divinité omnisciente des homos ! Mais il n’avait encore jamais testé ce qu’ils avaient… expérimenté la veille. Un plan à trois avec des amis. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça, et encore moins avec eux ! Car s’il assumait ses préférences sexuelles sans la moindre gêne, il lui semblait qu’Angelo et Shura était clairement du côté hétéro de la force, la dernière fois qu’il avait vérifié. Evidemment, ce point ne lui avait pas effleuré l’esprit pendant la nuit… C’est au réveil que ça lui était tombé sur le coin du nez comme un parpaing sur un bouquet de pâquerettes. 

Il frissonna. 

Aphrodite ne situait plus précisément le moment où ce qui n’avait été qu’une farce envers l’Espagnol avait fini par prendre matière, et le prendre de court. Ce moment où Shura avait fini par rentrer dans son jeu avec taquinerie, ce moment où ils avaient commencé à comploter pour surprendre le Cancer, ce moment où il n’avait même pas réfléchi avant de sauter dans le gouffre. Entraînant avec lui les méditerranéens qui n’avaient certainement pas conscience de ce dans quoi ils plongeaient, enivrés par la soirée surréaliste et ses petites machinations à deux balles. Et maintenant quoi, il leur agitait sous le nez un panneau « bienvenue à Sodome», en tenue de bunny girl ?  
Ca allait mettre Angelo dans de très bonnes dispositions ça… Le teint du Suédois devint grisâtre à cette idée. Ou bien était-ce à cause de l’eau qui devenait doucement mais sûrement glacée ? Il l’avait laissée couler si longtemps ? 

Avec un soupir très lourd, il tourna les poignées argentées d’une main, et resta là encore un instant, appuyé contre le mur. Le temps lui ne s’arrêterait pas de couler uniquement parce qu’il allait le lui demander gentiment. Les frissons sur sa peau le tirèrent hors de la cabine de douche, puis de la salle d’eau, enfoncé dans un peignoir moelleux. Et d’aller s’écraser sur son lit encore fait de la veille. Il tourna son visage sur le côté, pour voir l’aurore rosée poindre à peine à sa fenêtre, et tenta une nouvelle fois de mettre de l’ordre dans ses souvenirs.

Le réveil un peu avant l’aube avait donc été douloureux, et les quelques secondes qu’il lui fallut pour en comprendre la raison furent aussi légères que la réalisation impitoyable. Il avait été horrifié.  
Ses reins avaient bien souffert, mais le plaisir lui avait fait oublier ses élancements la première fois. Les suivantes aussi. Le Poissons enfouit son visage dans la couverture comme si ce geste allait le protéger de la culpabilité délicieuse qu’il ressentait à l’évocation de cette nuit. Et de lancer un cri rageur dans son oreiller. Il n’allait JAMAIS réussir à réfléchir en fait.

Aphrodite fronça des sourcils alors qu’un maelström de sensations et de sentiments tempêtait sous son crâne. Impossible de réfléchir correctement. Peut-être que défoncer des pierres allait l’aider à faire le vide. C’était ça ou se mutiler avec des roses, et il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus brut que ça. Vu l’heure, il serait tranquille dans la carrière plus en contrebas.  
Va pour casser du caillou.

~ .. :: * :: ..~

Très bien, donc casser du caillou, ça marche pas. Il avait mis son cosmos en sourdine (histoire de ne pas rameuter tout le domaine -surtout les deux bronzés là), et frappait distraitement contre une paroi rocheuse qui, la pauvre, n’avait rien demandé.

Pour récapituler, il avait cessé d’être maître de ses actes comme un pochetron, succombé à la tentation comme une catin, et fuit la queue entre les jambes comme un couard. Et maintenant il s’arrachait la peau des phalanges (comme un idiot), et avait des souvenirs de plus en plus vifs qui lui revenaient en tête.

Dans le lit de Shura, il s’était demandé comment l’espagnol réussissait à respirer avec le bras d’Angelo qui lui barrait le haut du torse. Peut-être était-ce du au contact de leurs corps, mais les deux méditerranéens respiraient presque à l’unisson. Il y avait quelque chose de majestueux, de fascinant dans le repos de leurs deux corps musculeux...

Casser plus de cailloux. Sinon il allait perdre la raison.

Dans la foulée, il risquait aussi de perdre les deux hommes de sa vie à cause de son comportement inconsidéré. Oui, les hommes de sa vie, et il pesait ses mots. Sans eux, son existence était particulièrement plate et sans intérêt. Mais là… Les deux méditerranéens n’allaient jamais lui pardonner de les avoir menés sur ce chemin de traverse. Il pouvait tout de suite aller rejoindre Dohko sous sa cascade en Chine, pour mener la vie particulièrement plate et sans intérêt qui lui semblait destinée.

Il aurait adooooré trouver une solution, mais tout ce qui lui revenait en tête l’incitait plutôt à réitérer son erreur plutôt que d’essayer d’y remédier. Alors en attendant il adoptait la technique de l’autruche : si on n’en parle pas, ça ne s’est jamais passé. C’était bien ça comme œillères. Et quelque chose lui disait qu’il allait devoir s’y accrocher s’il voulait atteindre la fin de la journée sans…

\- Qu’est ce que tu fous là ?!

Aphrodite manqua pousser un cri de surprise, mais laissa tout de même échapper un soupir de soulagement quand son cerveau reconnu la voix de Kanon. Il ne l’avait même pas entendu s’approcher. Voilà qu’en plus il se laissait surprendre comme un gosse en faute. Alors que ce qu’il avait fait cette nuit ce n’était clairement pas des jeux d’enfants haha. 

Non stop. Pas penser à ça. Pas rougir stop.  
Kanon haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu’il lisait dans ses pensées ? Est-ce que c’était écrit sur son visage ? Est-ce que tout simplement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Suédois ne bitait pas un son depuis une minute ? Vite, dire un truc.

\- Euh, oui. Ben tu vois, je fais du sable.  
\- Et t’as oublié que la carrière d’entraînement soutenait le temple des Gémeaux ! Saga était à deux doigts de te faire ta fête.  
\- Ca va, j’ai eu mon compte cette nuit.

Et de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche. Peste soit de sa répartie. Et à son grand désespoir, peste soit de Kanon qui arborait à présent un sourire goguenard.

\- Tieeeeens donc.  
\- C’est une manière de parler.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Tu peux crever pour que je dise un mot de plus.  
\- C’est marrant, en général les parties de jambes en l’air ont plutôt tendance à détendre. Mais toi tu frappes du rocher à en faire trembler le domaine.

Comme annoncé plus tôt, le Poissons ne répondit rien. Hors de question qu’il se confie à qui que ce soit. Ce n’était pas parce que l’ex-Dragon des mers et lui partageait une inclinaison sexuelle similaire qu’ils allaient faire une réunion thé et petits biscuits pour parler amour et godemichets.

\- A moins que tu regrettes ce qui s’est passé cette nuit.

Touché. Depuis quand Kanon était-il devenu aussi perspicace ? Sa stupéfaction était bien marquée, et elle devait se lire sur son visage puisque le Grec ajouta : 

\- Moi aussi j’en ai eu des coups d’un soir. Mais c’est pas grave Aph, y’a pas de mal à se faire du bien.

Et de passer son bras autour des épaules du Suédois, qui soupira en fermant les yeux. Le Dragon des Mers profita de ce que son interlocuteur semblait plus enclin à se confier pour les faire s’assoir sur un bloc de granit rectangulaire. Après quelques instants, Aphrodite reprit : 

\- C’est… Un peu plus compliqué que ça.  
\- Quoi, il était maqué ? 

Avec l’hétérosexualité ils étaient maqués, ouais. 

\- Me dit pas que t’as couché avec Milo ? lança soudain le Grec.  
\- Hein ?! Mais bien sûr que non ! Enfin si, mais pas cette nuit, et-  
\- Quoi ?

Kanon avait rugit d’indignation. Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pitié, ce n’est pas le sujet.

Bien qu’il n’ait pas très envie d’y revenir, au dit sujet.

\- Mais quand ?  
\- Ok, on sortait de l’adolescence, on avait les hormones en fusion, et envie de tester des choses, répondit le Suédois qui voulait expédier cette discussion le plus vite possible.  
\- Et moi ?! Pourquoi vous avez pas testé le plan à trois ??

Aphrodite le regarda avec circonspection. 

\- Tu n’étais pas vraiment… disponible.

Le Grec pencha la tête sur le côté et perdit son regard dans le ciel bleu traversé par de gros nuages blancs paresseux. Une vision qui lui avait été impossible depuis le Cap Sunion.

\- Et si je l’avais été ?  
\- Si, si... Avec des scies on coupe du bois. Kanon, on va vraiment avoir *cette* discussion maintenant ?

Déjà qu’il voulait trouver une solution à la nuit dernière, si le Grec lui rajoutait un problème sur le coin du râble il…  
Arrêta de penser quand la grande main de Kanon glissa sur sa nuque, pour tourner son visage vers lui. Sa paume était brûlante contre la peau de sa joue. Et d’approcher ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, là où il pouvait goûter le souffle chaud particulier à chacun. 

\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Tu n’es qu’un allumeur.

Kanon ne dit rien, puis éclata de rire en rejetant le torse en arrière.

\- Moi un allumeur ? Je t’aurais fait passer depuis belle lurette à la casserole si je n’avais pas la certitude que tu as l’esprit obnubilé par quelqu’un d’autre depuis longtemps.  
\- Et qui donc ? demanda Aphrodite, choqué par une telle révélation.

Le Grec le dévisagea avec un sourire. L’air de dire : « vraiment ? Tu es sûr que tu n’en sais rien ? ». Et le Poissons de prendre l’air buté et renfrogné de celui qui dit « Non, je suis sûr que je n’en sais rien ». Adorable.

L’ex-marina se leva, et épousseta la poussière imaginaire sur ses cuisses.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire ça.  
\- Et voilà, qu’est ce que je disais ? Tu m’allumes.

Il lui lança un clin d’œil, et avant de partir ajouta dans un sourire : 

\- Et tu arrêtes de défoncer le calcaire, merci.

~ .. :: * :: ..~

Alors ça c’était riche. En remuant un peu trop vigoureusement sa salade, Aphrodite ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de Dragon des MErs. En évitant soigneusement la partie « révélation choc » sur ses propres sentiments. Il savait encore ce qu’il ressentait, merci.

Il trouvait assez ironique que Kanon lui parle d’un hypothétique plan à trois avec Milo alors que les souvenirs de la nuit dansaient encore joyeusement dans sa tête.  
Avec Milo et Kanon, ç’aurait été bien différent, ça va sans dire. Déjà parce qu’ils étaient tout deux clairement attirés par les hommes. Ensuite parce que leurs caractères étaient fondamentalement différents de… Des autres là.

Aphrodite imaginait parfaitement la scène. Il aurait embrassé Milo avec avidité comme il lui était déjà arrivé de le faire par le passé. Kanon dans son dos aurait posé ses lèvres sur son épaule, si blanche en comparaison de leurs peaux mates. Il serait remonté au creux du cou en même temps que ses mains seraient remontées sur son torse. Celles du Suédois l’auraient imité sur le corps de Milo, qui n’aimait pas être en reste et aurait probablement cherché à lécher les doigts de l’ex-marina. Kanon les aurait fait s’allonger d’autorité. Il aurait préparé Aphrodite à accueillir Milo, aurait flatté d’attentions le corps du Scorpion dans l’optique de le laisser le prendre à son tour dans le même temps. Il aurait vu l’overdose de sensations sur le visage du plus jeune, la satisfaction du connaisseur sur celui de Kanon. Il aurait senti les mains de Milo se crisper sous ses cuisses qu’il aurait relevées pour le prendre plus profondément. Ou pour prendre appui et résister aux coups de boutoir de Kanon qui ne lui aurait laissé aucun répit.  
Ils auraient joui. Ils auraient recommencé. Mais ils auraient modifié les positions, inlassablement, pas comme les deux autres là, qui avaient assez peu varié au cours de la nuit.

Aphrodite avait la bouche un peu sèche alors que d’autres images, réelles et récentes venaient se superposer sur son bref fantasme. Il ressentait un peu de honte à avoir imaginé ça. D’ailleurs, est-ce qu’imaginer c’était tromper ?  
Le Suédois eut un reniflement moqueur envers lui-même alors qu’il mâchait sa salade sans entrain. Pour tromper quelqu’un il fallait déjà être en couple. Et qu’il le sache, ils ne s’étaient rien promis tous les trois. S’ils étaient en ménage à trois, il le saurait tout de même. L’hypothèse qu’un couple ressorte de cette histoire était plus probable qu’un… Trio. Un trouple ? Berk ce mot. 

Son regard dériva sur la pendule. 12h37. Ses deux amants devaient être réveillés à l’heure qu’il était. Et pas la moindre tentative de contact par cosmos de l’un ou l’autre. Non, ce n’était absolument pas vexant. Certes le fait que le sien soit soigneusement barricadé depuis ce matin ne devait pas y être étranger, mais il passait un fort mauvais début de journée, alors s’il avait envie de faire de la mauvaise foi, il en ferait.

De toute façon il ne voulait surtout pas les voir. Mais s’il restait dans son temple, il serait aussi facile à débusquer qu’un lapin dans son terrier. Et pourquoi l’image du costume de Bunny girl lui revenait en tête ?!

Non, il allait se promener tiens.

~ .. :: * :: ..~

Alors, la promenade non plus ça ne marchait pas.

Il avait beau être planqué derrière le palais du Pope, l’idée de tomber sur un Cancer ou un Capricorne continuait de le tarauder, et son cœur de battre douloureusement la chamade. Et ça devenait passablement épuisant d'être en permanence sur le qui-vive. Il pensait que la vue de ce jardin idyllique lui mettrait du baume au cœur, mais il ne faisait que raser le mur du palais, comme s’il était mieux caché à son ombre. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter comme un lap… Comme un idiot ! (Peste soit de ces maudits lapins).  
Il allait devenir fou à lier en fait. Tout simplement. Ca ne faisait même pas 24h que « ca » s’était produit, et le seul moment où il n’avait pas pensé aux deux énergumènes là, c’était quand il avait discuté avec Kanon. Répit beaucoup trop bref. 

Aphrodite s’adossa contre le mur du Palais popal. Qui serait le moins pire à croiser, d’Angelo ou de Shura ?  
Angelo avait le tact d’un tractopelle dans un musée de porcelaine. Il ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qui l’enquiquinait sans ambages. Et quand il était lancé sans être désamorcé, l’italien allait crescendo et pouvait rapidement devenir cruel, appuyer là où ça faisait bien mal avec une précision chirurgicale. Il le regrettait après coup car il avait d'abord changé, et puis il ne pensait pas sincèrement ce qu’il disait, il savait simplement que ses mots faisaient mal et ça le défoulait. Bien que ses accès de colère se soient faits rares, ils n’en demeuraient pas moins mémorables. Un caractériel pur jus.

Avec Shura, c’était plus complexe. Le mécontentement le rendait froid et incisif. Et surtout très, très distant. Bien que l’Espagnol ne soit pas un grand bavard, sa présence était toujours marquée et chaleureuse. Il participait avec des regards, des rires, et des remarques bien placées. Et dans la confiance de leur trio, il se dévoilait avec facilité.  
Shura en colère, c’était l’attente interminable de la remarque assassine. La craindre silencieusement pendant un temps indéfini, faire semblant de rien ou le supplier de cracher le morceau, Aphrodite avait déjà tout tenté face à un Capricorne pris à rebrousse poil. Celui-ci prenait le temps de la réflexion, pour réduire à la portion congrue la phrase qui traduirait son jugement. Et la sentence s’abattait comme une serpette, sauf que la serpette s’appelait Excalibur.

La métaphore filée aurait pu continuer s’il n’avait pas entendu des bruits de pas rapides dans l’allée de graviers qui menaient au jardin, en longeant le palais par le flanc ouest. Son premier réflexe fut de se plaquer au mur comme si celui-ci allait pouvoir l’absorber. Et de se figer comme une statue de sel en attendant le verdict. Les pas gagnaient en intensité, son cœur battait toujours plus fort, et soudain il entendit... un gloussement.

Un gloussement ?

Une servante entra enfin dans son champ de vision en dépassant le mur contre lequel il se trouvait. Elle trottinait en soulevant ses jupes et regardaient derrière elle en… gloussant, il n’y avait vraiment pas d’autre terme pour qualifier ce son de dinde caractéristique. La demoiselle avisa soudain Aphrodite, et se figea à son tour, manifestement mortifiée.  
… Super, ils allaient se regarder en chien de faïence.

Enfin, ils se seraient regardés en chien de faïence si la jolie demoiselle n’avait pas été rattrapée par Kanon qui enroula ses bras autour de son buste et plaqua une main sur chaque sein pour commencer à les pétrir.

\- Ca y est ma belle, tu rends les armes ?  
\- S-Seigneur Ka…

Et de pointer le Suédois en s’étranglant à moitié de honte. Le regard azur suivi son doigt, et se planta dans les yeux d’Aphrodite. Il s’entre regardèrent pendant un bon paquet de secondes lors desquelles passèrent une ribambelle de poupons nus dotés de petites ailes blanches et de cithares. Très bien, pas du tout bizarre.

La jeune fille finit par échapper doucement à la prise de l’ex Dragon des Mers, et s’enfuit tête baissée avec un rouge fluo d’une intensité amusante plaqué aux joues.  
Kanon la regarda s’enfuir avec une moue déçue, sans se priver de lui reluquer le postérieur, comme pour dire « plus tard, plus tard ».  
Il reporta alors son attention sur Aphrodite. Qui le regardait s’approcher, blasé.

\- Mais t’es un animal en fait.  
\- J’ai scanné le périmètre sans rien sentir, est ce que c’est de ma faute si tu te planques ? répondit Kanon, parfaitement détendu en appuyant son avant bras contre le mur, tout près de la tête du nordique.  
\- Un satyre même.  
\- Tout de suite les grands mots !  
\- Non mais vraiment, une servante ?  
\- Elle avait tes yeux.

La mâchoire du Poissons se décrocha un peu à cette répartie, et sa bouche s’arrondit en un joli o qui correspondait bien à son signe, avant de rouler des yeux.

\- C’est la pire phrase accroche que j’aie entendue de toute ma vie.  
\- Deux lagons, plantés au milieu de son visage blanc, je te jure j’ai été troublé ! Si tu ne résistais pas à mes avances aussi…

Il accompagna cette réplique de force gestes et intonations théâtrales. Et d’une œillade équivoque.

\- Tu n’arrêtes jamais ? demanda Aphrodite, légèrement radoucit.  
\- De quoi, le sexe ?  
\- Non ça je m’en fiche.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?  
\- C’est pas ce que…

Aphrodite ferma les yeux alors que son front se barrait d’une ride d’agacement. Il leva ses mains au niveau du cou de Kanon et fit mine de les refermer dans le vide. Ce qui eut seulement pour effet de faire rire le Grec.

\- Tu as l’air en meilleure forme que ce matin. Ca s’est réglé ton histoire ? 

Le Suédois dodelina de la tête. Il aurait aimé ne pas revenir à ça, il avait presque oublié. Et il ne se sentait toujours pas près à entamer cette conversation. Kanon ne se formalisa pas du manque de paroles et enchaîna : 

\- Je crois que Mü et Aldébaran jouent aux échecs en ce moment... Une partie serrée qui dure depuis plusieurs jours !

Aphrodite cligna des yeux.

\- Fascinant.  
\- N’est ce pas ? Et Saga est en pourparler avec Camus et Milo, pour essayer d’arranger le conflit Vatroushka que tu as provoqué.

Il agita la main en regardant ailleurs. La vatroushka de Camus, il s’en tapait le coquillard à 360 tours minute présentement. Comme tout ce que Kanon débitait là.

\- Shaka et Aioros sont allés voir les apprentis aux carrières… Ils ont du être contents de voir tes dégâts de ce matin.  
\- Je remettrai en place les cailloux, promis.

Aphrodite regarda ailleurs en roulant des yeux, manifestant ainsi son désintérêt croissant pour cette conversation d’une banalité affligeante.

\- Aiolia est en déplacement sur le continent aussi. Je crois qu’il tenait à faire ses courses lui-même, ca le stresse de rester en place pendant que d’autres le servent.  
\- Dingue.  
\- Ah, et Shura et Angelo te cherchent.

Oh, la délicieuse sensation d’avaler une anguille glacée qui vient s’écraser dans le fond de l'estomac. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et sentit le sang quitter son visage, et son expression devait parfaitement décrire son état physique.

\- Ah ouais quand même…

Etait-ce par sollicitude, envie de comprendre, ou parce que soudain il faisait vraiment peur à voir, toujours est-il que Kanon passa son bras autour de sa taille et le guida vers un banc en pierre dans le jardin, avant de s’assoir à côté de lui, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il laissa passer du silence, attendit que les joues du Poissons reprennent un peu de couleurs.

\- Du coup… T’as couché avec lequel ?

Aphrodite émit un gémissement de désespoir en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Shura non ? Je le vois plus ouvert aux expériences qu’Angelo.

Si tu savais Kanon, si tu savais.

\- Mais si c’est Shura, tu n’as qu’à aller en discuter avec lui, ça devrait aller non ? C’est un mec raisonné, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué… A moins que ce soit Angelo, dans ces cas là je comprends un peu mieux ton état. Mais en même temps toi et lui vous êtes comme cul et chemise ! Tu le prends à part, tu abordes ça avec les pincettes que tu sais si bien utiliser, vous mettez au clair et basta comme il dit.

Le Suédois était resté obstinément planqué derrière ses mains. Il craignait bien trop que ses expressions trahissent quoique ce soit car les mots de Kanon trouvaient un véritable écho dans son esprit. Il finit par dire d’une voix blanche :

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que j’avais couché avec l’un ou l’autre.  
\- … T’as quand même pas couché avec les deux ?  
\- Je te déteste...  
\- Put-… !

Aphrodite releva brusquement le visage pour voir la réaction de Kanon. Celui-ci avait posé son menton sur son poing et regardait au loin, les sourcils levés. Il semblait admiratif, avec une pointe de résignation dans les yeux.

\- Deux contre un… En fait j’avais aucune chance.

Et le nordique de soupirer avec une note de désespoir : 

\- Tu m’en diras tant !  
\- Chapeau quand même, virer la cuti de deux hétéros dans la même nuit. Faudra que tu me racontes comment tu t’y es pris, j’ai toujours rêvé de me faire Aioros et Aldébaran en même temps.

Aphrodite cligna des yeux avant de pouffer de rire. Et il sentit la main du Grec se poser sur son crâne et l’ébouriffer doucement.

\- Je préfère te voir comme ça… Mais je confirme ce que j’ai dit. Tu devrais aller leur en parler, tout simplement. Ils sont grands tu sais, ils peuvent assumer leurs actes.

Pour la première fois depuis le réveil, Aphrodite trouva un vrai réconfort, grâce à ces derniers mots.

\- Mais je comprends que tu penses avoir été le diable les guidant au péché de chair sodomite, même si à leur place j’aurai plongé depuis longtemps…

Et de balader ses mains sur le ventre et les reins du Suédois avec un sourire gourmand. Aphrodite lui répondit avec un sourire doux, en se tortillant un peu pour échapper aux curieuses.

\- Je vais finir par y croire si ça continue.

Avec dans la voix l’intonation de celui qui n’y croit pas le moins du monde. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de demander avec précautions :

\- Ils me cherchaient vraiment ? Ou tu m’as juste testé ?  
\- Non. Les deux te cherchaient.  
\- Et… Ils avaient l’air… Enfin je veux dire…  
\- Neutres. Honnêtement. Neutres et pressés.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Kanon s’appuya en arrière et se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation des amas de nuages dans le ciel azur.

\- Je mérite peut-être un baiser pour service rendu, non ?

Aphrodite souffla doucement, et sourit encore. Il se leva et se tourna vers Kanon. Se pencha doucement, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Avant de tourner les talons pour retourner à son temple.

\- Tu me tiens au courant hein ?

Pour toute réponse, le Suédois agita la main sans se retourner.

~ .. :: * :: ..~

Bon, il fallait quand même l’avouer, c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Mais grâce à sa récente discussion avec l’ex-marina, il se trouvait dans une dynamique psychologique bien plus productive.  
Devant le miroir de sa salle d’eau, il passa ses mains sur sa nuque et releva sa chevelure dense pour en faire une queue de cheval haute volumineuse qu’il noua d’un ruban bleu sombre. Puis il alla dans sa chambre, où la lueur de la lampe de chevet dispersait un halo jaunâtre qui peinait à faire valoir ses droits face à l’obscurité de la nuit. Il troqua son haut d’entraînement pour un tshirt noir, et retourna dans la salle d’eau, bien plus lumineuse. Des cascades de boucles lagon avaient échappé au ruban et encadraient son visage blanc. Un peu trop blanc d’ailleurs. Il se pinça les joues pour y amener des couleurs, fit abstraction de ses yeux tirés qui trahissaient sa fatigue, et tenta de sourire.

Voilà, ça n’était pas bien compliqué. Il allait sortir de son temple, comme il le faisait là maintenant. Descendre posément les marches, traverser le temple de Camus froid et silencieux, et ralentir inconsciemment le pas jusqu'à celui de Shura. Et de se retrouver devant la porte des appartements privés du Capricorne. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d’apaiser la tension qui tempêtait sous son crâne. Comme s’il avait le trac du comédien qui va rentrer en piste. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il allait dire. « Coucou c’est moi ! ». Non mieux, « Salut les copains ! ». Urh. Au moins ça leur donnerait matière à un bon fou rire. Un dernier soupir, fermer les yeux pour oublier, penser aux mots de Kanon en levant la main, et toquer timidement. Attendre fébrilement les pas décidés derrière la porte qui allait s’ouvrir. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, rien ne vint. Ni bruit de pas, ni porte qui s’ouvre. Un peu vexé, le Suédois toqua plus fort. Toujours rien.  
…

Bon, ce n’est pas parce qu’il les avait quittés chez le Capricorne ce matin qu’il allait forcément les trouver là le soir. Il ne put néanmoins réprimer entièrement une pointe de jalousie dans sa poitrine. Si Shura n’était pas là, il était forcément chez Angelo. Ils étaient seuls, ensemble. Sans lui. Tous les deux. Ce n’était plus une pointe de jalousie là, c’était une aiguille à tricoter dans la pelote de laine de son petit cœur. Ils allaient le laisser pour compte ?

D’un pas beaucoup plus pressé, et cette fois prêt à en découdre, il dévala les marches des cinq temples qui le séparaient de celui du Cancer. Il hésita à peine une fraction de seconde devant la porte. Il n’avait pas envie de toquer. Il n’avait jamais toqué avant d’entrer chez Angelo. C’aurait été ridicule, et il n’était plus d’humeur à faire des ronds de jambe. Et d’ouvrir grand la porte pour emprunter le couloir qui menait au salon. Si de la lumière en provenait, en revanche il ne s’en échappait aucun son. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, le Suédois parcouru les quelques pas qui le séparaient du salon.

Les deux méditerranéens étaient assis sur le sofa. Angelo appuyait son avant-bras sur le haut des coussins, les jambes négligemment écartées, la tête tendue vers l’Espagnol. Shura avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse, et passé l’autre sur la nuque de l’Italien. Sur la table basse devant eux, deux verres de vin rouge. Comme la couleur qui lui monta aux joues alors qu’il surprenait leur baiser. Quel cliché pourri.

Ca devait être la poignée de secondes la plus longue de sa vie. C’était si joliment relatif, le temps. Rapidement Shura remarqua sa présence, et interrompit leur échange buccal. Il avait l’air surpris. Ah tu m’étonnes. Et était-ce un soupçon de gêne qu’il décelait dans ces yeux noirs ?  
Bientôt Angelo tourna la tête vers lui pour découvrir ce que Shura fixait derrière lui.

\- Putain Aphrodite, t’étais où ?!

Le Poissons eut un léger mouvement de recul alors que l’Italien se levait pour se diriger vers lui, peu amène. Il ne l’appelait jamais Aphrodite. Il l’appelait Dite. Ca voulait dire que l’Italien était en colère, et il aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi, car pour l’instant c’était lui qui avait toutes les raisons d’être irrité. Il ne vit pas la honte s’exprimer par quelques tics des muscles faciaux du Cancer, car elle était mélangée à bien d’autres émotions plus violentes pour pouvoir être déchiffrées.  
Il s’enfonça dans le mutisme, alors qu’Angelo reprenait : 

\- On t’a cherché partout !! Ca t’arrive souvent de te barrer comme ça et de laisser les gens en plan ??

Apparemment vous en avez fait bon usage, du plan.

\- Putain Aphrodite répond, je te jure je suis à ça de…

Le Suédois fit aussitôt volte-face, et fit mine de partir. Il ne voulait pas entendre la fin de cette phrase. Il était furieux, il s’en voulait d’être allé se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il était hors de question qu’il se laisse traiter de la sorte. Mais il n’eut même pas l’occasion de faire un pas qu’Angelo le choppait par le bras et le faisait se tourner vers lui à nouveau. Et de le tenir en lui agrippant les biceps.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi, tu te barres alors que je te parle ?! C’est fini tes conneries de gonzesse, t’as tes règles ou quoi ?

Ah, les voila. Les délicates formules du Cancer. Au final c’était peut-être pour ça que Shura et Angelo finissaient ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux biens virils et bourrins. Quel beau couple. 

Et derrière l’ironie mordante par laquelle Aphrodite se voilait la face avec une mauvaise foi consommée, une douleur lui déchirait la poitrine. Voilà de qui parlait Kanon ce matin. Celui qui obnubilait ses pensées. Sauf qu’ils étaient deux, et étaient en train de le plonger dans un cauchemar éveillé. Les deux hommes de sa vie sans lui.

Gé. Nial.

Son manque de répartie, et même de réactions, finit par parachever l’agressivité du Cancer qui s’était mis à le secouer comme un prunier. Shura, qui avait sûrement préféré laisser les deux compères s’expliquer finit par se lever face au manque de réactions du Suédois, et posa fermement sa main sur l’épaule d’Angelo.

\- Arrête enfin, tu ne vas rien en tirer là.  
\- Quoi, ça ne t’énerve pas toi ? Monsieur nous entraîne dans une histoire à dormir debout, puis monsieur nous snobe, monsieur nous fait subir ses états d’âme, et il se pointe maintenant comme une fleur et on devrait dire amen ? _Ma’ va te ne a fanculo !_

L’espagnol ne dit rien, mais raffermit encore sa poigne sur l’épaule. Sa mâchoire s’était crispée, et il souffla entre ses dents : 

\- Ca suffit.

Aphrodite aussi commençait à s’énerver. Pourquoi ça devait être uniquement de sa faute ? Ils étaient tous les trois adultes bon sang ! Chaque contact entre eux trois était chargé de tension et d’électricité sensorielle. C’était douloureux, une délicieuse douleur. Là où ils s’agrippaient sans douceur ils s’étaient caressés à en perdre le souffle. Cela attisait leur colère à chacun avec beaucoup d’efficacité.

Angelo, en très grande forme, repoussa brusquement Aphrodite contre le mur avant de se détourner, furieux. Peut-être fut-ce le choc qui le ramena sur terre et lui piqua furieusement les yeux, toujours est-il que son inconscient, par reflexe, fit bouillir la rage en lui pour le protéger de la violence de sa douleur. Quoi, il venait de passer une journée abominable, à se ronger les sangs, à culpabiliser, et c’était comme ça qu’il était reçu ? Oooh, et déjà Shura rejoignait Angelo pour lui dire il ne savait quoi, de toute façon ils se comprenaient tellement bien ces deux là, c’est culturel Aphrodite tu comprends, soit pas jaloux enfin, nyanyanya, fuck it.

L’Italien fit soudain volte-face en ignorant Shura, et pointa le nordique du doigt.

\- _Mi rompi le palle, uomo da niente !_

Le Poissons n’aurait pas su dire d’où ça lui était venu, mais il vit sa main asséner une gifle magistrale au Cancer, et entendit une voix qui a priori était la sienne chanter froidement :

\- Je ne suis pas ton souffre douleur, enfoiré !

Si la fureur avait pu faire cuire de l’eau, Angelo aurait été une machine à vapeur. Une cocotte minute. Un jeyser. Il en vint aux mains par réflexe à son tour. Il fit voler son poing vers ce visage de porcelaine qu’il avait vu déformé par la jouissance moins de 24h plus tôt, mais c’était sans compter les réflexes du Suédois que la colère aiguisait. Il bloqua le poignet du Cancer qui filait droit sur sa mâchoire et le dévia de sa trajectoire tandis qu’il se penchait en avant pour lui coller son poing dans la trachée.  
Il avait vaguement entendu Shura leur ordonner d’arrêter de sa voix de stentor, à travers le bourdonnement du sang qui pulsait à ses tempes. Mais ni lui ni l’Italien ne semblèrent en tenir compte. L’ordre recommença plus fort, mais aucun des deux n’obtempérèrent.

Angelo n’était pas non plus un amateur. Avant que le poing d’Aphrodite ne puisse atteindre sa gorge, Il donna un coup de pied dans la cheville du Poissons pour le déséquilibrer vers l’arrière, et leva son index en même temps, en position pour son attaque redoutable. Il n’allait quand même pas…

\- EXCALIBUR !

Angelo sauta en arrière, Aphrodite se jeta à terre. Il échappa de justesse à l’attaque, mais y laissa des cheveux. Toute sa crinière en fait.  
Aphrodite regarda sans y croire les rubans bleus s’envoler pour retomber sur le sol du salon du Cancer. Les yeux écarquillés, il saisit une boucle indigo dans une main, et le ruban bleu tombé au sol de l’autre. Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là, chacun prostré dans le mutisme après la douche froide magistrale qu’ils venaient tous les trois de prendre.  
Et puis quelque part il entendit la voix de l’Espagnol, grave mais empreinte de maladresse.

\- Aphrodite… Je ne…

Le Suédois leva la main et secoua la tête. Non, il savait que ce n’était pas sa faute, mais là il n’était pas prêt à écouter d’excuses. Il avait l’impression de subir une bonne grosse loi de Murphy dans les règles de l’art et à sec. Journée de merde, ses amis qui se mettent en couple lorsqu'il réalise qu'il les apprécie plus que des amis, une crise d’Angelo comme il en avait rarement vues, une bagarre et une coupe accidentelle le privant d’identité.  
Les yeux résolument rivés au sol, il se releva, serra les poings pour se maintenir droit, et tourna les talons en tremblant un peu pour sortir des appartements du Cancer. Sans qu’aucun des deux ne le retienne.

_~ .. :: * :: ..~_

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il se dirigeait par là. Décidément, aujourd’hui ça en devenait lassant.  
Ou alors il se voilait la face et savait très bien où il voulait en venir. Et d’ouvrir la troisième porte de la soirée en face de laquelle il se trouvait, avec une violence pas le moins du monde contenue. Le bâtant de bois pourtant solide trembla de son impact avec le mur et fit sursauter le propriétaire des lieux, qui avait l’air d’être plongé dans un bouquin avant de recevoir cette visite impromptue. Il se mit sur pieds en posant le livre ouvert pages face à la table.

\- Woh t’as coupé tes cheveux ! C’est pas mal, ça ch…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, et vint écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes en l’agrippant par le col. Y plonger sa langue sans fioriture. Si celui-ci eut l’air étonné, cet état de fait ne dura pas plus d’une ou deux secondes. Rapidement il posa ses mains sur les hanches étroites, mais elles ne bougèrent pas.  
Le Poissons libéra la bouche de son interlocuteur et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Si tu veux me prendre, c’est maintenant Kanon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour de Shura de se prendre la tête.

Shura s’était réveillé avec la sensation tenace d’étouffer. Et sans ouvrir les yeux, il avait finit par comprendre qu’un bras tout sauf délicat pesait sur le haut de son torse. La tête déjà tournée sur le côté, il avait entrouvert les yeux une seconde et était tombé sur le visage d’Angelo endormi, à moitié enfoui dans un oreiller. Et même en refermant les paupières pour occulter cette vision, tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Aphrodite qui s’était rendu ivre chez Camus. Lui-même qui avait joué le jeu toute la soirée pour finir par les amener chez lui. Et enfin la nuit, torride, irréelle.

 

L’Espagnol tiquait sur un point, et de taille : pourquoi, malgré la raison en lui qui s’était insurgée de toutes ses forces, avait-il poussé aussi loin ce qui n’aurait dû être qu’une farce faite au Cancer ? Vu certaines réactions mal dissimulées du Poissons, il savait que celui-ci s’était trouvé dans le même état de séparation avec son bon sens. Bon, que le Suédois fasse des choses déraisonnées passe encore, mais Shura savait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de persévérer sur une voie qui défiait sa propre logique.

 

Et ce matin au réveil, il ne comprenait pas. Il entendit bruisser à côté de lui. Un souffle d’air vint lui caresser le visage, à peine emprunt de l’odeur naturelle d’Aphrodite. Allait-il tenter de le réveiller pour recommencer leurs exploits de la veille ? Car c’était ce à quoi il avait pensé à l’instant, ce à quoi son corps aspirait. Et encore une fois, sa raison lui avait hurlé que la nuit dernière avait probablement fait assez de dégâts relationnels pour ne pas réitérer l’expérience. Pourquoi bon sang, pourquoi pensait-il deux choses si hermétiquement séparées ?  
  
Le Suédois avait il pensé de la même manière ? Toujours est-il que le contact de sa main ne vint pas, que le matelas bougea doucement, et le cliquetis de la porte qui s’ouvre et se ferme parvint à ses oreilles. Laissant un froid dans son corps qu’il n’aurait pas cru possible avec la présence d’Angelo si près de lui. Le douzième avait-il réussi à suivre la petite voix que lui-même semblait incapable d’écouter ?

 

Pour une fois qu’Aphrodite était plus raisonnable que lui. Ses lèvres minces s’étirèrent en un sourire un brin amer, et dans son soupir s’était invité le regret. Mais il n’était pas assez sûr de quoique ce soit pour en identifier la cause.

 

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, les yeux à présent grand ouverts, Shura finit par se concentrer sur le visage d’Angelo à coté lui. Et le Cancer, qui avait l’air si paisible à cet instant, à quel octave allait-il hurler quand il se réveillerait ?

Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser seul ici dans son lit pour aller vaquer à… Il ne savait quoi d’autre. Dernièrement, à part s’entraîner avec les deux autres, déjeuner, dîner et même bruncher (merci Aphrodite) avec les deux autres, discuter la journée entière avec les deux autres, il ne faisait pas grand-chose. En témoignait le marque-page du livre sur sa table de chevet qui n’avait pas bougé depuis leur retour des Enfers. Et pourtant ça ne l’avait pas dérangé plus que ça, puisqu’il n’avait pas vraiment ressenti le manque de solitude ou le besoin de repli.

 

Ils ne passaient pas non plus chaque instant de chaque journée ensemble. Parfois le Suédois plantait ses quartiers chez le Cancer pour une durée déterminée, parfois lui-même se rendait chez Angelo pour refaire la Méditerranée autour d’une bière (et de sa grande fratrie de bouteilles), parfois Aphrodite passait chez lui en pleine nuit pour utiliser ses chaînes du câble… La dernière énonciation étant devenue très fréquente depuis qu’Aphrodite et lui avaient décidé de leur... farce.

 

Il se demandait si le Gardien du douzième s’était vraiment attendu à un résultat dépassant de si loin leurs prévisions. Certes Aphrodite n’était pas le dernier (il était d’ailleurs presque le seul) à faire des allusions scabreuses à tout moment de la journée, la plupart d’entre elles incluant un Cancer et/ou un Capricorne, et beaucoup, beaucoup d’inventivité.

Lui et Angelo savaient qu’il plaisantait néanmoins. En tout cas, lui l’avait toujours pensé et ne s’en était jamais formalisé, jouant le jeu du macho en refusant platement chaque proposition indécente. Et probablement que l’Italien était dans le même cas que lui, car s’il ne les supportait pas, Aphrodite ne serait probablement plus là pour en parler.

 

Et puis, par une après-midi de début d’été, le Poissons était passé chez lui pour lui apporter une unique fleur en pot. Une rose orange qui était pleinement ouverte, offrant une corolle vive et délicate en spectacle. Aphrodite l’avait posée sur son comptoir avec un sourire pensif apparemment adressé à la rose, avant de s’assoir sur un des tabourets haut qui bordaient son coin cuisine.

 

L’Espagnol l’avait remercié, lui avait proposé un café, que le nordique avait pour une fois accepté, en le gorgeant tellement de sucre que Shura en avait eu une demi-nausée. Ils avaient discuté de manière légère d’il ne savait plus trop quoi, et ça avait assez peu d’importance. Aphrodite avait lancé une énième proposition licencieuse en souriant dans sa tasse.

 

-          C’est un crime de ne pas faire profiter le monde de ce que la nature t’a offert, et par le monde j’entends moi.

-          Très bien. Et tu t’y prendrais comment alors, pour en profiter ?

 

Shura avait verrouillé son regard sur le Suédois en souriant, et lui était rentré dedans. Sans réfléchir, en se laissant simplement porter par l’esprit badin instauré par son camarade. La surprise qu’il avait vue dans les yeux lagons n’avait pas manqué d’élargir un peu sourire. Ca aurait pu s’arrêter là, pendant ce silence fugace où Aphrodite et lui essayèrent de se jauger, un moment charnière qui avait semblé s’étirer à l’infini.

 

Mais Aphrodite s’était déjà enveloppé de sa superbe théâtrale pour lui répondre que sans Angelo, l’expérience ne pourrait pas être aussi fabuleuse. Que virer la cuti de l’Italien, c’était ça le défi du XXIe siècle. Shura n’avait pas relevé, merci pour la sienne. Il avait assez confiance en lui pour ne pas faire un esclandre à la manière dont le Cancer n’aurait pas manqué de gratifier son homologue du douzième. Pas qu’Angelo manque de confiance en lui, loin de là. Mais la virilité Italienne… Ca personne ne pouvait y toucher. Il faudrait qu’il explique un jour à Angelo que les préférences sexuelles n’avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec la virilité. Il imaginait déjà la réponse de ce dernier, bruyante, peu argumentée et passablement colorée.

 

Aph avait raison, c’était bien ça le défi du siècle. Et il lui avait dit être prêt à le relever.

Le but initial de leur farce était simplement de voir la tête qu’Angelo ferait si Shura et Aphrodite lui proposaient sérieusement un plan à trois. Sans arrière-pensée, sans malice…

 

Le réveil du Cancer le tira soudain de ses souvenirs. Il avait récupéré son bras pour se frotter les yeux du poing, passer une grande main calleuse sur son visage un peu tiré. La barre de chaleur sur son torse laissait comme une brûlure froide là où le bras d’Angelo était resté.

L’Espagnol ne bougea pas, attendant que l’autre le remarque. Celui-ci ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, et nota une présence à ses côtés. Une légère surprise alluma son regard, vite remplacée par un masque neutre dont le peu d’aménité n’était à mettre que sur le compte de l’habitude.

 

-          Salut.

-          Salut.

 

C’était un bon début. Angelo ne semblait pas lui accorder trop d’attention, à se redresser apparemment tranquillement en se frottant encore le visage, et à chercher ses fringues sans la hâte qui pourrait trahir la moindre gêne. Et alors qu’il enfilait son jean noir commando, il demanda :

 

-          Où est Dite ?

-          Parti.

 

Là par contre il eut droit à une réaction. Une absence totale de réaction en était une en soi. Les doigts de l’Italien s’étaient immobilisés sur l’avant-dernier bouton de son pantalon. Avant de reprendre leur course avec un peu plus de hâte.

 

-          Comment ça « parti » ?

-          Je ne sais pas. Il n’était plus là quand je me suis réveillé.

 

Bon, ce n’était pas tout à fait exact. Mais il ne voulait pas livrer la teneur de ses réflexions à Angelo. Lui déballer le coup de la farce qu’il avait mis en place avec le Suédois ne lui semblait pas du tout opportun pour le moment. Il pourrait tout aussi bien esquiver le sujet _ad vitam_ , ce qu’il y avait à savoir, Angelo pouvait le deviner sans soucis avec les éléments dont il disposait.

 

D’ailleurs, le quatrième gardien éprouvait-il ce sentiment d’évidence entrelacé des cris de la raison qui s’insurge ?

 

-          Me faire chier dès le réveil, sérieusement.

 

Le ton du Cancer était froid, et sa colère naissante mal contenue. Manifestement, il ne devait pas s’attarder sur les mêmes considérations que son homologue Espagnol. Ou alors se voilait-il la face ? Se raccrochait-il à la colère pour ne pas faire face à autre chose ?

 

-          Qu’est ce que t’attends ?! On va le chercher !

 

Shura le regarda, impassible. Et se demanda vaguement si Angelo aurait fait montre d’une colère pareille si l’Espagnol avait été celui à disparaître de la chambre.

Il soupira lourdement. Il aurait pu rétorquer beaucoup de choses, mais la simple perspective d’argumenter avec le Cancer au réveil le fatiguait plus que de raison. Alors il se leva et s’habilla tranquillement, alors qu’Angelo faisait le tour de ses appartements comme un lion en cage.

 

~ .. :: * :: ..~

 

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à chercher Aphrodite. Comme si c’était devenu la toute nouvelle obsession du Cancer. Obsession fort pratique, puisque Shura avait été dans l’incapacité d’amener la nuit dernière sur le tapis sans que cela paraisse profondément étrange. D’autant que l’humeur de l’Italien ne cessait de se dégrader à mesure que les heures s’égrenaient. Le Capricorne ne se sentait pas assez désespéré pour plonger tête la première dans l’épineux sujet.

 

Ils avaient croisé à peu près tous leurs voisins qui avaient montré plus ou moins d’étonnement face à l’agressivité passive d’Angelo, mais aucun d’eux ne semblait plus en mesure de trouver Aphrodite, avec comme réponse plus ou moins constante « il n’est pas sensé être toujours fourré avec vous ? ». L’utilisation du verbe par Kanon résonnait avec ironie dans son esprit.

 

Shura n’était pas le genre d’hommes à s’aveugler. En général, il mettait un point d’honneur à rester lucide, et affronter les problèmes que son cœur ou sa conscience pouvaient lui poser. Alors il ne le nierait pas, il s’était fait du souci pour Aphrodite. Parce que jusqu’à encore une époque pas si reculée que ça, ce dernier avait tendance à vouloir endosser le tort du monde sur ses épaules, et à se fustiger de manière parfaitement contre-productive pour ça. Il aurait aimé pouvoir vérifier que le nordique n’était pas retombé dans ce genre de travers. Il s’était attaché au Suédois, bien assez pour vouloir protéger son sourire.

 

Et puis… Il voulait parler de cette nuit. Avec ses deux amants concernés. Il avait besoin d’eux deux pour mettre les choses à plat, car seul il ne savait pas par où commencer. Et l’écoulement de la journée ne faisait que le frustrer un peu plus. Il voulait pouvoir analyser, identifier ces sentiments remuants qu’il barricadait dans un coin de son esprit pour le moment, afin de garder la tête froide et contenir la colère rampante du Cancer.

 

En fin de journée, et malgré une frustration totalement tue (histoire que l’Italien ne lui saute pas tout de suite sur le poil), il avait fini par expliquer l’évidence à Angelo : si Aphrodite ne leur était pas encore apparu, c’était probablement parce qu’il voulait être seul, alors autant lui laisser de l’air. Ce à quoi le Cancer avait répondu avec une expression exaspérée. Il n’était pas du genre patient, ne l’avait jamais été. Les derniers mois l’avaient peut-être fait grandir, mais il avait encore du mal à faire passer le bien être des autres avant le sien.

Ils avaient fini par atterrir dans le quatrième temple. L’idée de retourner dans celui de Shura semblait ne même pas avoir effleuré l’esprit d’Angelo, et à ce stade ça ressemblait plus à de l’aveuglement qu’autre chose. Et pour la première fois depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, depuis le début de leur amitié, le silence entre eux était pesant, voire gênant. C’était encore plus criant après avoir passé chaque moment de la journée à chercher Aphrodite, sans répit. Côte à côte, mais pas vraiment ensemble.  
  
Shura, une bouteille de vin dans une main et deux verres dans l’autre, revint dans le salon où Angelo s’était installé, et son regard insondable dériva sur les doigts de son homologue du Cancer qui pianotaient nerveusement l’accoudoir du canapé. Il s’assit à côté de lui, à distance respectable toutefois. La tension émanant de l’Italien était presque palpable, autant ne pas l’augmenter plus que nécessaire, ou risquer de troubler son intense réflexion. Avec des gestes méthodiques, Shura servit Angelo, et poussa son verre vers lui, sans le décoller de la table basse. Il prit le sien, et commença à apprécier le parfum capiteux du vin rouge.

 

Aphrodite faisait souvent tampon entre eux. Il lançait les bavardages désuets avec une facilité naturelle réconfortante lorsqu’une situation se faisait un peu pesante, il savait manier son discours. Lui et Angelo s’étaient beaucoup reposés sur cette capacité qu’avait le nordique à arrondir les angles pour les sortir des rares situations de tension qu’ils avaient pu traverser, n’en faire que des moments fugaces et sans importance.

 

-          Shura.

 

Le fil des pensées de l’Espagnol claqua, et il tourna la tête vers Angelo en clignant des yeux. Le Cancer avait l’air… embarrassé par quelque chose.

 

-          Est-ce que tu as déjà été… amoureux ?

 

Il avait craché le mot comme une disgrâce, avec trop peu d’aménité pour que cela paraisse naturel. C’était _ça_ qui faisait mouliner sa cervelle au rital ? Aphrodite aurait *dû* être là pour lui taper un discours sur le fait que l’amour n’était pas une faiblesse ou un défaut ou une tare. En tout cas, Shura refusait catégoriquement de tenir ce monologue au Cancer ce soir. Son job c’était de rester un mur impassible, pas de jouer le courrier du cœur.

Car en parlant d’Aphrodite… C’était probablement à lui qu’Angelo pensait en posant cette question. Un muscle dans la mâchoire de l’Espagnol se contracta. Serait-il possible qu’Angelo commence à réaliser quelque chose ?

 

-          Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

 

L’Italien leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son verre. Il en but de longues gorges sans en apprécier le goût fort et épicé, et Shura haussa un sourcil interrogateur et un peu indigné. Après avoir ingurgité la totalité de son vin il reposa le verre et se perdit dans sa contemplation.

 

-          Je crois que ça ne m’est jamais arrivé. Je croiserais l’amour de ma vie en face à face que je ne saurais même pas le reconnaître.

 

Le deuxième sourcil de Shura vint rejoindre le premier, et il se cala un peu plus dans le sofa en rejetant la tête en arrière. Depuis quand ce genre de considérations occupaient l’esprit du Cancer ? Il regarda le plafond en répondant avec une absence feinte :

 

-          Je pense que c’est comme un orgasme. Si tu ne sais pas, c’est que tu ne l’as pas vécu.

-          Elle vient d’où cette comparaison ?

-          Aph dit souvent ça.

 

Angelo claqua sa langue contre son palais avec mépris.

 

-          Ne me parle plus de lui.

-          Angelo…

 

Shura ferma les yeux, et le ton un peu plaintif de sa voix annonçait le début d’un monologue sur le pourquoi du comment Aph tapait soudainement sur le système du Cancer, mais ce avec quoi celui-ci enchaîna lui coupa le sifflet.

 

-          Donc s’il n’y a pas d’émotion avec mettons, un baiser, c’est qu’on y est pas c’est ça ?

-          … Pardon ?

 

L’Italien le regarda avec un rictus vaguement moqueur.

 

-          Et après vous dites que c’est moi qui suis obtus.

 

Angelo passa son bras derrière le cou de l’Espagnol, et sa main appuya sur son visage pour le tourner vers lui alors qu’il se penchait pour l’embrasser.

Shura ne ferma pas tout de suite complètement les yeux, bien que la surprise se soit rapidement dissoute. La langue du Cancer vint caresser ses lèvres minces, une fois, puis deux. A la troisième il lui laissa le passage, et lui répondit avec le même degré de calme et de maîtrise. Pourtant son cœur s’était mis à battre plus rapidement, ses bras se contractaient pour ne pas agripper la chemise d’Angelo et le renverser sur le canapé, et sa dernière part de raison luttait difficilement contre cette nouvelle attaque qui lui était faite. Pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l’odeur musquée, la chaleur et l’animalité de l’Italien.

Leur baiser commençait à s’accélérer. Angelo ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas ressentir cette attirance féroce. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas bouger plus que ses lèvres ? Lui en tout cas n’aurait pas tenu longtemps… si Aphrodite ne les avait pas interrompus.

 

La suite des événements s’était avérée désastreuse. Angelo avait réagi avec une telle démesure par rapport au calme de leur précédent échange langoureux, que Shura en avait été d’abord surpris. Il avait vu la gêne sur le visage de l’Italien, mais était-ce celle d’avoir été surpris à l’embrasser, ou que ce soit Aphrodite qui ait surpris ce baiser ?

Il connaissait leur relation particulière. Tout le monde connaissait leur relation particulière. C’est ce qui l’avait poussé à ne pas s’interposer entre eux lors de leur début d’explications. Mais rapidement, il se vit contraint d’arrêter le plus « dangereux » des deux.  

 

Shura n’avait pas vu le Cancer dans une telle rage depuis longtemps, et ce soir il savait que sa réaction était parfaitement absurde et démesurée. Lors de ces rares moments, la cruauté l’emportait complètement sur lui, occultant tous les liens sociaux et humains. Mais il n’aurait jamais cru qu’Aphrodite en ferait les frais, et encore moins que celui-ci se laisserait entraîner dans la spirale de violence d’Angelo. Et comme tout le reste de cette scène, son coup d’Excalibur avait été surréaliste, une tentative vaine et désespérée de récupérer un peu de contrôle sur la situation.  
  
Oh, comme il avait détesté ces longues secondes de réalisation qui lui tombaient dans l’estomac comme un poids glacé, ce moment où on réalise que le mal est fait et qu’on ne peut rien y faire.

Il avait tenté d’interpeler Aphrodite, mais pour lui dire quoi ? S’il y avait bien deux choses qu’il ne supportait pas, c’était de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, et blesser des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Le départ du nordique les laissa face à un vide inexplicable, dans un silence hébété.

 

C’était à ce genre d’extrémités que ces deux idiots le poussaient. Ils ne réfléchissaient jamais, et dans leur « relation particulière » ils se détruisaient parfois l’un l’autre. Et Shura devenait naturellement le médiateur, le chaperon, le garde-fou. Ce soir, ce rôle le pesait trop. Il se tourna vers Angelo, le regard froid et acéré.

 

-          Tu peux me dire ce qui t’a pris ?!

-          Mais, Shura ! Il était introuvable de la journée, ça ne te-

-          Non !

 

Le Capricorne avait tonné, et vu Angelo serrer la mâchoire mais ne plus rétorquer.

 

-          Je m’en fichais de ne pas voir Aphrodite dans l’instant ! Mais toi, bon sang, tu t’es entendu ?! Depuis quand tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans le voir ! Tu ne crois pas que tu t’es assez aveuglé aujourd’hui ? Je croyais que tu avais dépassé le stade de te retrancher derrière ta colère, est ce que je me suis aussi lourdement trompé ?

 

Shura laissa passer quelques secondes pour laisser pénétrer ces mots dans le crâne de l’Italien, avant de reprendre, toujours crescendo :

 

-          Alors maintenant tu vas réfléchir dans ton coin, et je t’interdis de nous adresser la parole tant que tu n’auras pas décidé de ce que tu veux !

 

Il était un peu essoufflé par sa tirade mais n’en montra rien. Il allait tourner les talons quand le Cancer siffla :

 

-          Décidé de ce que je veux ? Mais c’est riche venant de celui qui m’a entraîné dans cette histoire ridicule ! Et je n’ai pas besoin de ta permission pour parler à Aphrodite.

 

Angelo avait fait un pas vers lui en signe de rébellion agressive, mais Shura ne bougea pas d’un iota. Il ne laisserait pas l’Italien rediriger sa colère vers lui.

 

-          Maintenant tu en auras besoin. Si vous recommencez, vous allez finir par vous entretuer, et je ne serai peut-être pas toujours là pour vous arrêter.

 

L’Espagnol plaisantait à moitié. S’ils ne se mettaient pas physiquement en pièces, il savait qu’ils pourraient prononcer des paroles dévastatrices pour l’un et l’autre. Ou de l’inconvénient de se connaître si bien.

  
Il vit le visage de l’Italien changer peu à peu, la colère se décomposer à mesure que les récents événements imprégnaient réellement son esprit. Enfin, enfin cet idiot impulsif mettait son bouclier agressif de côté. Il pointa son doigt vers Angelo et le regarda intensément.

 

-          Réfléchis. Je te fais confiance.

 

Et de tourner les talons pour sortir rapidement du temple du Cancer. Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réagir dans l’urgence comme il l’avait fait ce soir.  
  
C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire malheureusement. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il resta planté dans le salon pendant de longues minutes. Son esprit était à la fois vide et bourdonnant. Il s’attachait à des détails sans importance comme la télécommande sur l’accoudoir du sofa. Sofa qu’ils avaient tous les trois occupé avant de migrer vers la chambre. Chambre qu’ils avaient laissée en l’état ce matin.

 

Shura secoua la tête et emprunta le même trajet que ses pensées. Il allait procéder par ordre : virer les draps, les coller loin de lui dans la cuisine, refaire son lit, et se coucher. Faire de l’ordre physiquement ne pourrait que l’aider à y voir plus clair le lendemain.

 

~ .. :: * :: ..~

 

Camus s’échappa de l’étreinte de Milo, dont le bras retomba lourdement sur le matelas. L’aura d’Aphrodite l’empêchait de dormir.

 

Il y avait noué la sienne lorsque le Poissons était passé par son temple plus tôt dans la soirée, simplement pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien. Mais le Suédois, d’ordinaire si attentif et sensible n’avait même pas semblé s’en rendre compte.

 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l’avait pas lâché. Ou alors si, au contraire, il savait très bien. Poussé par le besoin d’être rassuré quant au douzième gardien, et peut-être par un peu de voyeurisme naturel, il était resté. Et en avait été pour ses frais.

 

Resté à la lisière du cosmos d’Aphrodite, il n’avait reçu que des éclaboussures sensorielles provenant du Poissons avant que celui-ci ne déguerpisse en direction du temple des Gémeaux. Trop effrayé de se faire démasquer, le Français n’avait même pas tenté de jauger Angelo et Shura.

Et maintenant quoi ? Est-ce qu’il devait laisser Aphrodite faire une bêtise ? Faut-il laisser son libre-arbitre à quelqu’un qui n’est pas en pleine possession de ses moyens ? Et surtout, qu’est ce que Kanon allait décider ? Est-ce que le Dragon des Mers maîtrisait vraiment la situation avec Saga, comme ceux-ci se plaisaient à le rappeler depuis le début de cette histoire ?

 

Avant, ce n’était pas du tout son genre de se mêler des problèmes des autres. Chacun ses oignons et les cochons seraient bien gardés. Mais depuis leur retour de l’Hadès, un sentiment d’unité les liait presque tous, il manquait si peu de choses pour que l’alliance soit totale...

 

Alors pouvait-il laisser Aphrodite, en général si soucieux du bien être des autres, commettre une bourde de la taille de la tour Eiffel (cocorico) ? C’était un peu grâce à lui qu’il pouvait partager certaines de ses nuits avec son cher Milo. Rien que pour ça il se devait de lui renvoyer l’ascenseur. Ce n’était pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, c’était de la sollicitude parfaitement désintéressée.

 

Fort de sa décision, Camus enfila un jean noir, un tshirt qui portait trop l’odeur du Scorpion pour lui appartenir, et sorti le plus doucement possible de la chambre. Et de rejoindre le troisième temple en grandes foulées.

 

S’approchant de la porte des appartements des Gémeaux, de plus en plus de questions pratiques vinrent bourdonner dans son esprit. Qu’allait-il lui dire ? Qu’allait-il leur dire ? Et s’ils étaient déjà… affairés ? Les narines de Camus frémirent en anticipant les explications qu’il allait falloir gérer dans ce dernier cas. Il n’allait quand même pas les séparer manu militari.  
Non non, il allait frapper à la porte comme l’être civilisé qu’il était. Et de lever sa main pour y donner deux coups un peu pressés.

 

~ .. :: * :: ..~

 

Au début, Saga n’avait rien dit. Après tout, ce qu’Aphrodite et son frère faisaient ne le regardait que peu pour l’instant. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il s’en cognait totalement le coquillard, car l’efficacité de Kanon par rapport à sa petite « mission » l’avait vraiment surpris. Il ne connaissait pas encore les détails, mais au bout du compte il saurait.   
  
Néanmoins.

 

Le fait que le Suédois grimpe sur *son* frère, dans *leur* salon, sur *leur* fauteuil, sans même remarquer *sa* présence avait un côté à la fois vexant et embarrassant. Et qu’on ne le traite pas d’égocentrique. N’importe qui dans sa situation aurait trouvé ça déplacé.

 

-          Hem.

 

Aphrodite sursauta et s’extirpa vivement de l’étreinte de Kanon en se relevant pour lui faire face, tandis que son jumeau soupirait en roulant des yeux. Le sagouin.

-          Saga, je ne, je n’avais pas, je suis- !

 

Etait-il humainement possible de rougir autant ? Il fallait qu’il calme Aphrodite, sinon il craignait de voir le Poissons se liquéfier devant lui.

-          Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous repreniez vos activités –

-          Encore heureux…

-          – mais pas dans les parties communes s’il vous plait, répondit le Gémeau en chef imperturbable en balançant un coussin à son frère isolent.

 

Le Suédois fixa son regard au sol, les sourcils forts froncés. Saga aurait pu jurer qu’il allait se mettre à pleurer.  
Allons bon, ce n’était pas si… dramatique tout de même. Saga n’était pas prude en la matière, le Suédois ne pouvait pas ne pas s’en souvenir…

Ou bien il avait été trop dur dans son ton ? Avait-il été si sec que ça ? Est-ce qu’il aurait juste dû s’effacer silencieusement et rejoindre sa chambre en ignorant leurs ébats ? Le Grec commençait à douter de ses capacités relationnelles, et ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une rattrapature à la branche vermoulue, mais le Poissons lui épargna la honte qui allait probablement en découler.

 

-          Désolé Saga. Je vais y aller. Kanon je te vois dem-

 

Cette fois c’était sûr, il pleurait. Mais avant même d’avoir pu faire un geste vers lui, son jumeau agrippa le bras du nordique et l’entraîna vers sa chambre, avant d’en refermer la porte avec un geste autoritaire.  
Le Gémeau resta planté là un peu bête, debout dans son salon.  
  
C’est à ce moment que deux coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de son état interloqué, et qu’il nota la présence du cosmos de Camus, toujours discret.

 

Il alla ouvrir la porte, vaguement inquiet de ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur le coin du râble.

 

-          Camus ? Tout va bien ?

-          Aphrodite est là ?

 

Saga ne put retenir un sourire un peu goguenard.

 

-          Décidément c’est la journée, tout le monde le cherche.

-          Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Saga. Comment se fait-il qu’il ait déjà atterri dans les bras de ton frère ? Tu ne trouves pas ça précipité ?

 

Le Gémeau soupira. C’eut été mentir que de soutenir le contraire. Mais il pouvait bien se targuer aujourd’hui de connaître son frère. Il était certain que Kanon n’entreprendrait rien d’inconsidéré. Il pointa derrière le couloir du pouce en soupirant encore :

 

-          Ils sont enfermés dans la chambre de Kanon, mais je ne pense pas qu’il se passera quoique ce soit ce soir. Tu as bien du sentir le grabuge entre Angelo, Shura et lui.

-          J’ai préféré… Me tenir à l’écart, admit le Verseau en laissant son regard dévier sur le côté.

 

Saga posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec un sourire.

 

-          Ne t’inquiète pas Camus. La situation est sous contrôle. Et pour qu’elle le reste j’ai besoin que tout le monde soit lucide, alors retourne te coucher.

 

Le Français lui jeta un dernier regard pas entièrement rassuré, avant de hocher la tête et de retourner sur ses pas.

Saga ferma doucement la porte, et ferma les yeux en s’appuyant dos contre le battant.

 

S’il y avait bel et bien une justice en ce monde, alors c’était le moment pour elle d’être redevable envers ses chevaliers, et de les aider dans cette entreprise avec les trois têtes de mule les plus aveugles et bornées du Sanctuaire.

 

~ .. :: * :: ..~

 

Le Capricorne se réveilla beaucoup trop tôt, avec comme une sensation de gueule de bois persistante. Son sommeil avait été tout sauf réparateur. Ca n’avait rien d’étonnant : Shura se connaissait, tenter de dormir avec autant de choses non-résolues en tête, c’était mission impossible.

 

Résigné, il soupira lourdement et s’assit sur le bord de son lit en fixant un point dans le vide. Il fallait que sa réflexion commence quelque part, alors autant laisser son esprit encombré choisir. Il inspira lentement et tenta de faire le vide.

La première chose qui lui revenait en tête, c’était la nuit torride qu’il avait partagée avec Aph et Angelo. Son corps était parcouru de frissons brûlants et une boule chaude et douloureuse couvait dans ses reins en y repensant. Ca à la limite, il pouvait le mettre sur le compte de réactions purement physiques. Il n’avait pas eu de relations charnelles depuis un bon moment, ça semblait naturel que celle-ci ait été explosive. Et puis s’il avait songé à tenter l’expérience avec un homme, ç’aurait été avec l’un des deux. Il leurs faisait assez confiance pour ça. Mais ce n’était pas la base du problème.

  
La vraie question c’était, pourquoi avait-il tenté l’expérience avec eux sans même y avoir réfléchi ? D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, il n’avait jamais vraiment éprouvé de… Enfin pas réellement une…

 

Shura pinça la base de son nez entre son index et son pouce, avant de les passer sur son front.

 

Bon. Leur relation était peut-être devenue un peu ambigüe. Avec la proximité grandissante qu’ils avaient tous les trois entretenue, saupoudrées des allusions scabreuses et répétitives d’Aph, il avait peut-être, parfois, laissé vagabonder son esprit, sans même y réfléchir.  
Maintenant qu’il y pensait, Shura voyait de plus en plus de moments ambigus. Par exemple, il lui arrivait de fixer le profil du Cancer quand celui-ci n’y prêtait pas attention, un peu plus longtemps que ce que l’amitié requiert, en se disant qu’il était vraiment un bel homme. Ou d’apprécier le contraste entre les mains d’Aphrodite et les siennes, et d’être toujours un peu surpris par leur douceur. De vouloir sentir leur contact s’attarder sur sa peau.  Ou bien d’éprouver un peu d’envie à voir le Suédois se jeter dans les bras d’Angelo avec autant de facilité.

 

Par exemple.

 

 Shura étrécit les yeux et se mit à fixer le mur si intensément qu’il aurait pu y faire un trou. Il avait envie de se coller des mandales. Depuis combien de temps s’aveuglait-il de la sorte ? Il avait l’impression de s’être trahi lui-même, et même d’avoir trahi ses amis. Ce qui ne devait être qu’une petite farce, il l’avait laissé dériver en quelque chose de bien plus passionnel, un embrasement à l’écoute des chairs uniquement. En somme, il n’avait écouté que son désir. Que son désir ?

 

Avec ces deux là, c’était bien plus compliqué. S’il n’avait voulu qu’assouvir des pulsions libidineuses, il serait allé dans un bordel alentour, et la nuit avec Angelo et Aph ne reviendrait pas le hanter avec autant de précision. Ce trouble là n’avait rien à voir avec un simple besoin animal.

 

Ou alors si. Le besoin viscéral de partager son corps avec les leurs, comme si de cela dépendait son équilibre.

Alors soit le Capricorne était le seul à ressentir ça, et pouvait continuer de se morigéner pour ne pas les avoir arrêtés plus tôt, soit… Consciemment ou inconsciemment, ils éprouvaient la même chose. Aussi floue cette chose soit-elle. Car le Cancer et le Poissons avaient partagé son lit avec beaucoup de… ferveur et d’enthousiasme. Sinon pourquoi remettre le couvert plusieurs fois ? L’Espagnol eut soudain l’impression d’être ébloui de lucidité.

 

Etrangement léger, Shura se leva comme un automate, mais avec hâte. Il fallait qu’il leur parle, sinon la situation n’avancerait pas, et le malaise entre eux ne ferait que s’épaissir. S’il y avait en plus une chance que cela se termine bien pour eux trois… Il n’allait pas la laisser passer.

 

En sondant le domaine sacré, l’Espagnol découvrit qu’Angelo boudait manifestement, et qu’Aphrodite… Se trouvait dans le temple des Gémeaux. Il fronça un sourcil, puis prit une profonde inspiration. Le sentiment légèrement amer qu’il ressentait ne l’étonnait plus qu’à moitié avec la réalisation qu’il venait d’avoir. Il fallait qu’il lui parle de toute façon, tenter d’ouvrir le dialogue avec Angelo maintenant n’aboutirait probablement pas à grand-chose. Et puis il fallait qu’il présente ses excuses au Poissons.

 

Après avoir pris une douche sommaire et s’être habillé rapidement, Shura essayait encore de se convaincre de toutes ses forces qu’il ne se rendait pas dans le temple des Gémeaux pour fliquer son ami du douzième. Le fait qu’il en ait conscience l’aurait presque fait rire tant cela était absurde.

 

C’est tout à ces réflexions qu’il entra en collision plutôt brutale avec un mur ambulant. Depuis quand y avait-il un mur au milieu du temple du Scorpion ? Un mur avec des bras qui s’enroulaient autour de son corps pour l’empêcher de tomber ?

 

-          Shura ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu m’as foncé dessus sans me voir.

-          Ah… Pardon Camus, répondit le méditerranéen avec un léger sourire d’excuses. J’étais plongé dans mes pensées, je n’ai pas regardé où j’allais.

 

À ces mots, le Verseau fronça imperceptiblement des sourcils et plongea dans le silence. En omettant de relâcher la prise de ses bras.

 

Ledit silence s’étira juste assez pour dépasser la frontière entre pensif et gênant.

 

-          Camus ?

-          Ah ! Pardon, oui, pardon.

 

Il s’éloigna d’un pas pour se planter devant lui et continuer de le fixer.

 

-          J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

 

Ah, peut-être que Camus était toujours en rogne pour la vatroushka ? Shura n’y était pour rien lui, il en avait au moins bouffé trois cuillères de ce fromage blanc à colmater les temples, jusqu’à ce qu’Aph mette fin à la paix.

 

-          Eh bien, tu as l’air soucieux… T-tu veux en parler ?

 

Shura haussa un sourcil. De une, il prenait soin de garder une expression neutre dès qu’il sortait de son temple, non pas par méfiance, mais par la force de l’habitude. Donc pour l’air soucieux, on repassera. De deux, Camus, lui, prenait soin de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres tant qu’on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Qu’il se propose en tant que confident, c’était comme si l’Espagnol montait un spectacle humoristique. Hors sujet. Et le Français pour sa part avait l’air aussi à l’aise qu’un serpent devant une boîte de préservatifs.

 

Shura eu un rire bref et posa sa main sur l’épaule de son homologue tout en reprenant sa route vers le troisième temple.

 

-          Ca va aller Camus, je suis en passe de régler mon problème.

 

Il allait dépasser le Verseau, quand celui lui attrapa le poignet et dit d’une voix urgente :

 

-          C’est à propos d’Aphrodite et Angelo c’est ça ?

 

Shura se figea, et en se tournant lentement vers Camus, il se demanda quelle expression il pouvait bien afficher à cet instant. Le Français quant à lui semblait profondément embarrassé. Et comme Shura ne disait rien, il vit la mâchoire de Camus se contracter, grincer, pour finalement pousser un soupir de résignation.

 

-          Ce n’est pas à moi de te dire ça.

-          De me dire quoi ?

 

Le Capricorne étrécit les yeux et son regard devint dangereusement orageux. Le Français, qui avait retrouvé sa contenance froide habituelle, releva un peu le menton et répondit à contrecœur :

 

-          De ne pas aller trop vite en besogne. Vous les méditerranéens, vous ne prenez jamais le temps, sous prétexte que vous avez le sang chaud, mais figure toi que certains ont besoin de temps.  Un seul méditerranéen suffit amplement, crois moi.

-          Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-          A ton avis !

 

Le Français soupira lourdement avant de balayer toute la conversation d’un revers de la main agacé. Et de conclure sur un ton sec :

 

-          Bonne journée.

 

Il tourna les talons en marmonnant des imprécations vengeresses sur la méditerranée, plantant là l’une des cibles de ses ires.

 

Shura cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais ne parvint pas à se déraciner de sa position, alors que ses pensées filaient à toute allure.

Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas faire le rapprochement entre les propos de Camus et la situation d’Aph, Angelo et lui. Mais comment pouvait-il en savoir autant sans que le Capricorne lui en ait parlé ? Jamais l’Italien ne serait allé causer au Verseau de son plein gré. Il y avait fort à parier que ce soit Aphrodite qui se soit confié.

 

Le Suédois pensait donc bel et bien qu’ils étaient allés trop vite.

 

Shura repris sa descente, bien plus rapidement qu’il ne l’avait entamée.

Qu’est ce que ça voulait dire, « un seul méditerranéen suffit amplement » ? Si on parlait bien d’Aphrodite, ça voudrait dire… Quoi, qu’il n’avait besoin que de lui ou d’Angelo ?

 

Le Capricorne sentit un énorme nœud se former dans sa gorge, un nœud qu’il n’arrivait pas à déglutir. Il ralentit, jusqu’à s’arrêter définitivement entre deux temples.

 

_Tout le monde connait leur relation particulière._

 

C’était l’évidence même. Il savait ce qui allait se produire aussi sûrement qu’on fonce dans un mur.

Ils allaient tous les trois se rabibocher parce que Shura allait arrondir les angles. Aphrodite allait probablement avouer ses sentiments à Angelo, et comme _tout le monde connaît leur relation particulière_  vu la nuit qu’ils avaient passée ensemble, vu les réactions de l’Italien la veille, celui-ci allait probablement accepter après avoir compris pourquoi ses sentiments étaient aussi enflammés.

 

Shura avait servi d’entremetteur en fait. Aphrodite avait probablement profité de cette farce pour tenter sa chance, et Angelo ne le savait pas encore, mais le Capricorne avait servi de prétexte pour qu’il entrevoie cette chance avec le Suédois. A cette évocation, il avait l’impression que ses entrailles se tordaient. Il cligna des yeux et réalisa que sa respiration s’était accélérée.

 

Il ne pouvait rien y faire pour obtenir un dénouement différent. Absolument rien.

 

L’Espagnol serra les poings, et un vieux tic nerveux dans sa mâchoire se réveilla.

Il ne pouvait rien y faire, alors autant faire ça vite. Après, il trouverait un prétexte à la con pour s’exiler en Espagne, le temps de se faire à l’idée.

 

Car c’était bien ça le problème. Se faire à l’idée le mettait par avance au supplice. Il avait à peine compris son trouble relationnel avec ces deux cervelles d’oiseau qu’il devait déjà se faire à l’idée d’en être exclu et de tenir la chandelle. _Fantástico_.

 

Il ne commençait même pas à digérer son amertume quand il pénétra dans le temple des Gémeaux. Et au moment de se diriger vers les appartements privés des jumeaux, il vit l’objet de sa visite en sortir… Au bras de Kanon.

 

Son tic de mâchoire le reprit, le temps que les deux hommes le remarquent.

 

Une seconde de silence. Deux mississipis. Trois mississipis.

 

Malaisance to-tale.

 

-          ... Eh ben salut Shura ! Aphrodite, je pars devant, à tout de suite !

 

Shura vit Aphrodite suivre le Grec du regard avec un certain désespoir avant de baisser les yeux, et de les river obstinément sur le pied d’une colonne.

 

…

 

Quatre mississipis. Cinq mississipis. Six…

 

L’Espagnol prit le temps d’observer le Nordique. Il avait l’air moins fatigué que la veille, et ses boucles courtes lui donnaient un air particulièrement juvénile. Les sourcils froncés de la sorte, Shura aurait presque pu sourire avec tendresse s’il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir été un pion dans le fabuleux plan romantique qui réunissait ses deux meilleurs amis.

Qui plus est, Aphrodite portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille au soir. Il avait donc passé la nuit là.

 

Est-ce que la discussion de la veille aurait poussé Aph à commettre une connerie aussi béante ? La mâchoire du Capricorne tiqua encore, et le sentiment amer revint. Il aurait du boulot en Espagne pour lutter contre tous ces regrets.

 

Ils allaient lui manquer.

 

Vingt-trois mississipis, vingt-quatre mississipis, vingt-cinq missis-

 

-          Je suis désolé, s’entendit dire Shura.

 

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite de de faire remonter les yeux du Suédois vers son visage, avec une expression défensive mais où la surprise s’était frayé un chemin.

 

-          Pour… tes cheveux, continua le Capricorne avec un geste hésitant de la main.

 

L’irritation d’Aphrodite sembla baisser d’un cran. Il lâche une expiration que Shura ne l’avait pas vu retenir. Il acquiesça, mais ne dit toujours rien. Et comme l’impatience de l’Espagnol grandissait, et qu’il n’avait pas envie de compter les mississipis jusqu’à demain, il continua :

 

-          Tu as vraiment passé la nuit ici ?

 

Il se fila une claque mentale dès qu’il entendit la phrase qu’il était en train de prononcer. Aphrodite se braqua, et rétorqua avec acidité :

 

-          Je fais encore ce que je veux. Angelo s’est calmé ?

-          Je te signale que je suis là aussi, et que je t’ai posé une question. On peut arrêter de parler d’Angelo deux minutes ?

-          Ah. C’est facile pour toi ça, hein ?

 

Shura n’eut pas le temps de rétorquer que son homologue Poissons essayer de lui filer entre les doigts. Il l’agrippa par l’épaule pour le retenir.

 

-          Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ?

-          Ah non ! Lâche-moi !

-          Non !

 

L’Espagnol plaqua Aphrodite contre le mur pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir à nouveau.

 

-          Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ?

-          Rien du tout.

 

Il n’allait pas tarder à secouer cette tête d’ange comme un prunier. Et de tonner à nouveau en articulant soigneusement chaque syllabe :

 

-          Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ?

 

Aphrodite eut un léger sursaut interdit, et recula comme s’il voulait se fondre dans le mur. Il resta immobile un moment à le fixer, les yeux emplis de surprise, avant de se dégager brutalement de la poigne du Capricorne, sans toutefois essayer de fuir à nouveau. Il lui planta alors son index dans le thorax :

 

-          Ca veut dire que vu votre baiser d’hier, penser à Angelo ne doit pas trop te tourmenter, toi !

 

L’Espagnol le dévisagea sans y croire, avant d’éclater d’un rire sec.

 

-          Parce qu’en plus ça te fait marrer ?! Mais t’es vraiment un bel enfoiré !

 

Shura eut un sourire qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux.

 

-          Oui ça me fait marrer. Qui aurait pu croire que tu serais jaloux quand tu n’as aucune raison de l’être.

-          Mais j’ai toutes les raisons d’être jaloux ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d’être exclu ? Parce que oui, oui c’est sûrement stupide et olala Aph arrête d’être aussi nombriliste, mais je ne veux pas que… Sans moi… Je ne veux pas ! Vous allez vous palucher à tout bout de champ maintenant, et je devrais faire quoi moi, conseiller matrimonial ? Merci, non merc-

 

Etait-ce une forme de soulagement qui l’avait poussé à soudain faire taire Aphrodite en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Etait-ce une certaine forme d’euphorie à l’idée que peut-être, leur relation à tous les trois n’était pas une illusion ? Toujours est-il qu’en quelques secondes la résistance faiblarde du Poissons laissait place à l’abdication, et à peu près un mississipi plus tard celui-ci répondait au baiser avec ardeur.

 

L’Espagnol glissa ses mains sur les joues diaphanes d’Aphrodite, et celui-ci lâcha un ronronnement quasi imperceptible avant d’agripper sa taille et de le presser plus étroitement contre son corps.

 

Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas ressenti un tel apaisement ? Aphrodite les voulait tous les deux, Shura les voulait tous les deux… Toutes les pièces se mettaient en place, et finalement ils n’allaient pas finir dans le mur.

 

Les mains du Suédois remontèrent lentement jusqu’aux poignets du Capricorne, et il posa son front contre le sien en laissant échapper un petit rire timide, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Comme lui. Les yeux clos, Shura souriait lui aussi.

 

-          _Chiava il santo…_

Aphrodite et lui sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble en entendant la voix rocailleuse du Cancer, et s’écartèrent brusquement l’un de l’autre comme s’ils s’étaient brûlés.

 

Trop tard.

 

Angelo les fixait en tremblant, le visage ravagé par la trahison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à dire toute la misère que j'ai eu à écrire le POV de Shura, et c'était fort pas facile ! ;w;  
> Also, oui j'aime les cliffhanger.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] La pire chose dans ce texte, c'est probablement d'insinuer que Camus, notre glaçon français national, cuisine russe.


End file.
